L'emprise de Thanos
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA... Alors que les Avengers cherche un moyen de vaincre Thanos, un événement risque de leur faire comprendre des choses sur les vraies relations de Loki avec Thanos
1. Un sommeil douloureux

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Alors que les Avengers cherche un moyen de vaincre Thanos, un événement risque de leur faire comprendre des choses sur les vraies relations de Loki avec le Titan Fou.**

 **C'est fou comme j'avais eu des idées pour ce film mais comme elles sont toutes différentes, j'ai quand même décidé de toute vous les partager ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **L'EMPRISE DE THANOS**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Un sommeil douloureux**_

Dans la cachette, qu'ils avaient réussi à garder hors de portée de Thanos et de son armée, les Avengers tentaient de réfléchir à un plan qui leur permettrait de venir à bout du Titan Fou et de son armée.

Loki était assis silencieusement à côté de son frère. Le jeune dieu se sentait encore mal à l'aise car il sentait bien les regards appuyés et réprobateurs des autres Avengers. Ils ne savaient pas si Thor avait eu raison de l'introduire dans leur cachette et ils se méfiaient de lui. Le jeune homme ne leur en voulait pas. Il avait été leur ennemi, participant indirectement à la création des Avengers… Bien sûr, il aurait pu leur expliquer l'année de torture entre les mains de Thanos, mais cela l'aurait fait passer pour une victime et Loki refusait qu'on le voie ainsi… En plus, il n'était pas comme Hawkeye et Selvig, le jeune homme avait une conscience partielle de ses actes et il refusait d'essayer de se trouver des excuses… Même si la perspective de se faire torturer pendant des mois supplémentaires avant de mourir des conséquences était peut-être presque aussi cruelle que de se faire manipuler par un pouvoir qui vous dépasse… Non, Loki n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur parler de tout cela. Que son frère le sache était déjà bien assez suffisant… lui, il lui faisait confiance et finalement c'était bien la seule chose qui importait…

Nerveux et préoccupé Stark faisait les cent pas devant le regard un peu agacé de Strange. Loki était mal à l'aise en présence du sorcier. Il l'avait été depuis le début. Son regard lui pesait et puis, il y avait cette douleur lancinante dans les tempes qui ne le lâchait pas depuis des heures. Loki l'attribuait à sa fatigue, car le jeune homme était épuisé par les batailles qui s'enchaînaient. Il avait besoin de repos. Les voix des Avengers continuèrent à résonner autour de lui, mais Loki ne s'en préoccupa plus. Il ferma les yeux et sans réellement s'en rendre compte, déposa sa joue sur l'épaule de son frère.

Thor le laissa faire sans réagir, continuant à discuter avec les autres Avengers pendant de longues minutes avant de se rendre compte que son frère pesait de plus en plus contre son épaule. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et il fronça les sourcils en le voyant endormi contre lui.

\- Loki ?

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas et les autres Avengers froncèrent les sourcils.

\- C'est comme ça qu'il compte nous aider ? Maugréa Hawkeye qui n'avait toujours pas fini de digérer le fait qu'il l'ait manipulé comme un pantin plusieurs années plus tôt.

Thor eut envie de lui répondre que son frère n'avait jamais été un fainéant et que son endormissement démontrait une profonde fatigue, voire un épuisement réel, mais il se retint et posa sa main sur sa joue pour le réveiller, mais Strange arrêta son geste.

\- Non ! Il est épuisé… Cela se voyait déjà en arrivant ici… Les combats qui nous attendent seront longs… S'il a besoin de repos, accordons-lui quelques instants.

Thor suspendit donc son geste, intrigué.

\- Vous êtes sûr, je peux...

\- Non et nous devrions tous prendre un peu de repos après cela pour garder les idées claires.

Thor ne dit rien et répondit par un hochement tout en reculant avec prudence dans le fauteuil pour faire glisser sa tête contre sa poitrine afin qu'il soit un peu plus confortable. Strange se leva et ramena les jambes de Loki sur la banquette pour finir de l'allonger dans les bras de son frère. Thor fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment je fais pour me lever ?

\- C'est votre frère, veillez sur son sommeil, lui répondit Strange.

Thor ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient posés sur son jeune frère, étendu dans ses bras. Il paraissait paisible et finalement cela ne le dérangeait pas de veiller sur lui. Loki n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller comme ça. Son sommeil reflétait une fatigue réelle et Thor savait combien la réapparition de Thanos l'avait éprouvé… Il savait les images qui tournaient dans sa tête… Alors le voir s'endormir était plutôt une bonne chose. Sa main se posa sur son épaule comme pour créer un lien avec lui pendant qu'il discutait avec les autres.

Quand ils se levèrent pour quitter la pièce, Thor esquissa un geste, mais Strange l'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous pour le moment.

\- Comment, mais qu'est ce que je fais alors ?

\- Accordez-lui une heure de sommeil…

Thor soupira, mais hocha la tête. Ses doigts effleurèrent la joue de son jeune frère endormi dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre de s'écrouler de la sorte.

\- C'est donc qu'il en a réellement besoin…

\- Oui… Probablement…

Strange sortit, laissant Thor avec son frère endormi dans ses bras. Ce dernier le regarda en souriant, lui accordant le sommeil que son corps lui réclamait.

OoooO

Thor somnola à moitié pendant l'heure qui suivit avant de se redresser en frémissant. Son regard se posa sur Loki et il frémit en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas bougé. C'était presque anormal de le voir dormir sans cauchemar et l'heure était passée alors, il posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement.

\- Loki ? Loki ?

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas tout de suite et gémit lorsque Thor le secoua un peu plus fort.

\- Loki !

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et il sursauta. Thor le sentit paniquer un peu et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Chutt… Ce n'est que moi…

Loki frémit et tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il était étendu sur la banquette, la tête contre la poitrine de Thor. Un mal de crâne persistant pulsait à ses tempes pendant qu'il se redressa en réprimant un tremblement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu t'es endormi.

\- De quoi ? Grommela le jeune homme intrigué.

\- Tu t'es endormi. Tu devais en avoir besoin, mais je ne peux pas t'accorder plus d'une heure.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je n'avais pas réellement sommeil.

Thor observa la grimace de son frère et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je suis désolé, répondit Loki en plaquant la paume de sa main gauche sur son front. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- La fatigue ?

\- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que ma résistance est plutôt bonne.

\- Oui, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé : le ragnarok, le retour de Thanos, les combats, moi aussi je me sens épuisé.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, marmonna Loki en se relevant.

Le jeune homme tenta de faire un pas, mais la douleur dans son crâne devint presque insupportable. Il posa les deux paumes de ses mains sur son front tout en grimaçant.

Thor le regarda avec un air inquiet.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- J'ai mal à la tête, répondit Loki en frémissant légèrement.

Thor se leva à son tour pour se mettre devant son frère. Il le détailla avec un air inquiet.

\- Comment ça mal à la tête ?

\- Ça me lance… Comme si on m'enfonçait des aiguilles.

Le jeune homme chancela et murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- S'il te plaît, retiens-moi…

Loki chancela et Thor l'attrapa par la taille.

\- Je te tiens.

Son frère tourna un regard plein de douleur vers lui et murmura avant que ses jambes ne cèdent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Il s'écroula et Thor le serra plus fort contre lui tout en l'accompagnant dans sa chute en criant.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide !

Thor se retrouva à genoux sur le sol en train de serrer son frère dans ses bras, sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait. Loki gémit et son regard se braqua sur celui de son frère… Un regard rempli de douleur qui pétrifia Thor.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Répéta le jeune homme en perdant lentement connaissance.

Thor frémit et sa main pressa sa joue pour l'empêcher de sombrer pendant qu'il hurlait pour ses amis.

\- Aidez-moi !

Puis, il reporta son attention sur son frère qu'il sentait trembler légèrement dans ses bras.

\- Ne perds pas connaissance…

\- J'ai tellement mal… Thor… J'ai peur… Aide-moi… Murmura le jeune homme avant de perdre connaissance dans ses bras.

Thor frémit, sa main pressant plus fort la joue de son frère pendant qu'il manipulait sa tête avec douceur.

\- Non ! Reste avec moi ! Loki ! Loki ! Non !

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas parce qu'il venait de perdre connaissance. Thor ressentit une cruelle impuissance et une panique latente : peur, ce mot dans la bouche dans son frère était si étrange, lui qui s'appliquait à cacher en permanence ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Loki !

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et que les Avengers entrèrent dans la pièce. Tony Stark fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Thor d'une voix tremblante. Il a eu mal à la tête et il s'est effondré… Je n'ai rien pu faire… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Allez Loki, reste avec moi.

Tony se rapprocha et glissa ses doigts dans le cou de Loki. Son pouls était faible et irrégulier.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas bien… On va le descendre au niveau labo pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passe.

\- Il ne dormait pas, murmura doucement Thor. Il avait commencé à souffrir et je n'ai rien vu… Je n'ai pas compris qu'il était mal.

\- Aucun de nous, répondit Tony. Dépêchons.

OoooO

Loki était étendu sur une table du laboratoire et son frère lui tenait la main, incapable de le lâcher.

\- Je sens qu'il faiblit.

\- Oui, avoua Tony en observant ses moniteurs, moi aussi…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Murmura Thor en luttant contre ses larmes. Pourquoi il se meurt ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Non Stark, vous devez trouver… Je ne peux pas le perdre… Pas maintenant qu'on se comprend enfin… Ne meurs pas petit frère…

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Thor pendant qu'il s'effondra à moitié.

\- Allez Loki… qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Son frère pressa plus fort sa joue, ému de sentir sa peau devenir de plus en plus froide.

\- Je ne sais même pas quoi chercher, maugréa Tony.

\- Thanos… Murmura Thor en réponse.

\- De quoi ?

\- Thanos… Est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir injecté dans son corps quelque chose qu'il peut ne déclencher que maintenant ?

\- Oui, sans doute, mais il ne l'a pas affronté ?

\- Non, il a été son prisonnier pendant presque un an… Il l'a torturé pendant des mois pour le briser et le forcer à faire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Des mois, mais quand cela ?

\- Avant l'attaque de Midgard…

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il n'était pas lui-même non plus ?

\- Non… Il essayait de survivre… Allez Loki… Accroche-toi.

Touché par la révélation que venait de lui faire Thor, Tony se mit à chercher quelque chose... un virus, un produit, quelque chose... Il devait le trouver... Il devait le sauver... Il devait lui donner une nouvelle chance, le garder en vie pour son frère... Pour son ami...


	2. Enfermé dans la souffrance

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Alors que les Avengers cherche un moyen de vaincre Thanos, un événement risque de leur faire comprendre des choses sur les vraies relations de Loki avec Thanos.**

 **Dans ce deuxième chapitre, Loki s'enfonce dans la douleur pendant que Tony et Strange tente de l'aider.**

 **Désolé pour l'attente pour ce deuxième chapitre mais j'avoue que je ne savais pas trop comment l'aborder. Les autres arriveront bien plus vite du coup ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **L'EMPRISE DE THANOS**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Enfermé dans la souffrance**_

Thor était toujours là, debout devant la table sur laquelle Tony avait fait allonger son frère dans son laboratoire. Loki, lui, était toujours inconscient et son corps tremblait doucement. Avec l'aide de son frère, le scientifique avait retiré les vêtements du jeune dieu, qui était torse nu.

Avant de brancher les électrodes pour surveiller son rythme cardiaque, Tony avait frissonné… Loki était faible, mal en point, mais le pire… le pire était les cicatrices sur son corps. Des cicatrices profondes qui témoignaient des tortures endurées par le jeune dieu pendant des mois… Torturé…

Tony détestait ce mot pour tout ce qu'il lui rappelait et cela avait fait naître en lui une sympathie sincère et immédiate pour le jeune homme inconscient… inconscient et dans la douleur, rajouta-t-il quand il gémit faiblement.

Thor serra un peu plus fort la main de son frère. Il souffrait… Thor le connaissait bien et il ne voyait plus que ça… sa souffrance, violente, profonde et ses doigts qui devenaient froids… sa douleur…

\- Je suis là petit-frère. Accroche-toi.

Thor se pencha, balayant doucement une mèche en travers du front de son frère avant de déposer un baiser à la racine de ses cheveux tout en lui murmurant pour l'encourager.

\- Je suis là… Lutte, tu peux le faire… Lutte.

Thor ravala difficilement ses larmes. De tous ceux qui étaient là, il était celui qui connaissait le mieux son frère et il savait… Il savait que pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, ce dernier était en train de mourir…

\- Ne m'abandonne pas. Tu es tout ce qui me reste…

Mais Loki ne lui répondit pas, pire, les machines se mirent à sonner et Thor releva un peu la tête en direction de Stark, tout en laissant une main sur la joue de son cadet.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Son cœur est en train de céder.

\- Non ! Loki !

Tony prit une seringue et sans prendre le temps d'expliquer injecta son contenu dans la poitrine du jeune homme au niveau de son cœur. Thor sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- J'essaie de le sauver. Allez Loki, il faut tenir bon.

Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme bien que de plus en plus faible sembla s'améliorait un peu et Tony s'accorda une pause. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt sans avoir tout tenté pour l'aider.

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit et que les autres Avengers entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Strange.

\- De plus en plus mal et je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, marmonna Tony en retournant à ses ordinateurs.

...

 _La douleur était de plus en plus terrible, violente. Elle le vrillait totalement de l'intérieur, le privant de ses forces et de son souffle. Comme chaque respiration était difficile, comme chaque inspiration était une victoire… Son corps se mit à frissonner et une quinte de toux, d'abord légère devint de plus en plus violente, secouant son corps déjà affaibli par tout ce qu'il avait dû supporter. Il avait mal… Il voulait respirer… Comme il souffrait. Sa toux lui déchirait les cotes et faisait remonter du sang dans sa bouche. Comme il détestait cette sensation et la douleur qui allait avec. Etendu sur le sol métallique et froid, tremblant comme une feuille, Loki se retourna sur le côté et cracha un caillot de sang en laissant échapper un râle qui amusa beaucoup la personne au-dessus de lui._

 _La silhouette était haute, massive, titanesque… Thanos ricana et lui passa un coup de pied dans les côtes pour le remettre sur le dos. Loki gémit faiblement tout en se disant qu'il n'aimait pas cette position parce qu'il s'étranglait dans ses caillots de sang… Il préférait se pelotonner sur un côté, mais son bourreau en avait décidé autrement… Son bourreau… Ses yeux se posèrent sur Thanos et son sourire sadique. Un tremblement le fit frissonner._

\- _Tu fais preuve d'une résistance étonnante petit prince, je ne pensais pas que tu survivrais aussi longtemps entre les mains de Corvus._

 _Loki frémit. Lui non plus ne se connaissait pas cette résistance, un héritage de sa condition jotun sans doute… ou une envie de survivre à tout ça… Une envie de montrer à ce monstre qu'il n'était pas un animal faible comme il aimait l'appeler, mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps, Loki le savait son corps était en train de céder. Thanos se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de lui._

\- _Vas-tu m'obéir maintenant ?_

 _Ses poumons le brûlaient, sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile… Son corps tombait en état de choc, mais il ne lui céderait pas… S'il voulait qu'il obéisse, il pouvait toujours attendre… Il pouvait même le tuer ! Il ne bougerait pas. Il ne céderait pas… Ce Titan était un monstre… Il voulait détruire la moitié de l'univers. Dans quelle partie serait donc sa famille ? Pour eux, même s'ils semblaient ne plus se soucier de son sort, Loki ne céderait pas. Il ne serait pas sa marionnette._

\- _Alors ?_

 _Rassemblant les maigres forces qui lui restaient, Loki afficha donc un léger sourire tout en murmurant au prix d'un effort dantesque._

\- _Jamais !_

 _S'il n'était pas violacé, Thanos serait devenu rouge de colère devant ce refus catégorique. Il poussa donc un cri de rage et se pencha pour donner un violent coup de poing à la poitrine du jeune homme blessé. Loki poussa un cri de douleur pendant que la tête se mit lui tourner et qu'il perdit connaissance._

 _..._

Le corps de Loki s'arqua de douleur, faisant sursauter son frère qui posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Loki ! Courage petit-frère…

Son corps se détendit tout aussi brutalement et son cœur faiblit de nouveau. Tony laissa échapper un juron. Il devait trouver. Il devait sauver cet homme qui était en train de mourir, sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait.

Touchée par sa douleur, Natasha s'était approchée de la table. La jeune femme avait dégluti en découvrant les cicatrices sur son torse. Elle aussi avait reconnaître les marques de torture et elle murmura, tout en finissant de se rapprocher pour serrer sa deuxième main dans la sienne.

\- C'est horrible. Je suis désolé Thor, nous aurions dû comprendre à l'époque ce qu'il avait subi.

\- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire, murmura Thor. Moi qui le connaissait si bien, comment ai-je pu ne pas comprendre…

\- Pourquoi il souffre de cette manière ?

\- Il n'y a pas que son corps qui lui fait mal, répondit Strange en se rapprochant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Thor.

\- Il a l'air d'être bloqué dans un souvenir, un souvenir qui lui fait mal et aggrave son état.

\- Thanos ? Demanda Natasha.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour l'aider ?

\- Je peux toujours essayer, répondit Stephen Strange en finissant de se rapprocher.

Le magicien balaya à son tour du regard les cicatrices sur le torse du jeune dieu. Comme il avait dû souffrir… Puis, il posa ses mains sur ses tempes, fermant les yeux tout en murmurant.

\- Allez Loki… Je vais vous aider à vous accrocher…

...

 _En tremblant, Loki ouvrit les yeux. La douleur lui déchira la poitrine, mais sa respiration lui paraissait plus facile… Encore… Toujours le même engrenage Il l'avait soigné… Juste assez pour qu'il reste en vie, juste assez pour qu'il souffre. Comme il avait envie de les faire payer pour ça, mais il était faible, trop faible… Sa magie le quittait doucement. Il le sentait et surtout, il le voyait… Ses doigts… Ses doigts qui devenaient blues, prenant leur apparence jotun… Sa magie le quittait… Il allait mourir… Loki observa sa main entièrement bleue maintenant et qui tremblait de plus en plus. Il l'observa et tenta de se concentrer, esquissant un léger sourire satisfait quand sa peau redevint blanche. Il ne voulait pas céder… Il ne voulait pas que sa faiblesse le pousse à perdre totalement le contrôle. Il devait tenir… Il n'était pas seul… Là, quelque part, il y avait Thor… Les deux frères s'étaient disputés, il y avait eu de l'incompréhension, mais ils s'aimaient… Loki le savait… Il avait vu l'amour de son frère dans ses yeux quand il essayait de le retenir. Il avait vu sa terreur et sa détresse quand il avait lâché… Il l'aimait… Son frère l'aimait._

\- _Pardonne-moi grand-frère… Je n'aurais pas dû lâcher… Tu aurais été là pour moi… Je le sais… Je ne me serai pas pardonné, mais toi tu l'aurais fait… Je t'aime… Ne m'abandonne pas… Viens me sauver… Je t'aime… Viens me sauver…_

 _La douleur laissa la place aux larmes de détresse. Loki se sentait faible, vulnérable… Il avait besoin de son frère, de ses bras… oui, de son frère… Même s'il lui avait hurlé qu'il ne l'était plus… Comme c'était faux, comme il l'aimait…_

 _Son corps trembla doucement et il ferma les yeux en pensant à Thor, laissant échapper un cri de douleur quand une décharge sembla lui déchirer la tempe. Loki ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, découvrant l'Autre penché au-dessus de lui, ses mains crochues posées sur sa tempe._

\- _Ce souvenir me semble intéressant jotun. Ainsi tu aimes autant ton frère… Et si je te faisais le détester ?_

\- _Non, gémit Loki… Vous ne pouvez pas, je…_

\- _Je tiens le pari, répliqua l'Autre en pénétrant son esprit, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur._

...

Sur la table, le corps de Loki se cabra une nouvelle fois et Strange pressa plus fort ses tempes tout en murmurant.

\- Doucement Loki, je suis là… Doucement…

Thor tenta de ne pas s'effondrer et essuya une larme tout en serrant plus fort la main de son frère.

\- Je sens qu'il faiblit.

\- Il souffre, répondit Strange, et je perçois Thanos.

\- Alors ça vient bien de lui ? Demanda Thor.

\- Oui. J'ai comme l'impression que la douleur le ramène à ce qu'il a vécu entre ses mains.

\- Et vous pouvez l'aider ?

\- Je fais de mon mieux, mais la violence de ce qui habite son esprit est si dense que j'ai du mal à l'aider.

Thor hocha la tête, pendant que Tony marmonna.

\- Je l'ai.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Natasha qui était resté auprès du jeune homme.

\- On dirait une sorte de virus ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça attaque ses organes vitaux et ça se développe vite.

\- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? Demanda l'ancienne espionne russe.

\- C'est un virus alien, je ne sais pas faire de miracle. Il ne faudra sans doute des jours pour synthétiser quelque chose.

\- Combien de temps il peut tenir ?

\- Dans cet état ? Demanda Stark en observant le jeune homme à demi-mourant. Pas assez.

\- Le tenterez-vous quand même ? Demanda Thor bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Bien sûr, je ne compte pas laisser Thanos s'en sortir aussi facilement, répondit Stark tout en rajoutant pour lui-même… Et puis autant de douleur, de torture, je ne peux pas le laisser le faire souffrir une nouvelle fois sans lui venir en aide.

...

 _Loki ouvrit les yeux. L'Autre était parti. Cette fois, il était seul dans sa cellule, seul et il avait tellement mal qu'il gémit faiblement. En voyant qu'il était étendu dans une flaque de son propre sang, il tenta de se redresser et parvint à s'asseoir dos au mur. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur son ventre. Ils ne l'avaient pas soigné cette fois ? Comme il avait mal… Peut-être que s'il se laissait aller, la mort viendrait enfin lui accorder ce repos dont il avait tant envie._

 _Alors, il ferma les yeux, prêt à laisser son corps céder à la douleur quand une voix résonna dans sa tête, une voix qu'il ne reconnu pas mais qui s'accompagna d'une onde de chaleur apaisante qui lui fit du bien._

\- _Allez courage Loki. Nous sommes là, votre frère est là. Nous allons vous aider. Courage._

\- _Thor ?_

 _Thor était là ? Il voulait l'aider ? Vraiment ? C'était une nouvelle qui rempli son cœur de joie… Il devait rassembler ses forces. Thor était là. Il devait tenir. Il ne pouvait pas céder._

 _..._

Les mains toujours sur les tempes de Loki pour essayer de l'atteindre, Strange répéta d'une voix apaisante.

\- Allez courage Loki. Nous sommes là, votre frère est là. Nous allons vous aider. Courage.

Cette fois, le sorcier eut l'impression que ses mots parvinrent à atteindre le jeune homme dans la douleur. Il le sentit se détendre, comme légèrement apaisé. C'était un bon début. Il ne devait pas lâcher. Il devait l'aider. Son regard croisa celui de Stark.

\- Commencez à travailler sur ce virus, je peux l'aider à tenir, mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps.


	3. Être prêt à prendre tous les risques

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Alors que les Avengers cherche un moyen de vaincre Thanos, un événement risque de leur faire comprendre des choses sur les vraies relations de Loki avec Thanos.**

 **Dans ce troisième chapitre, l'état de Loki se dégrade et Thor décide de tout faire pour l'aider.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **L'EMPRISE DE THANOS**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Être prêt à prendre tous les risques**_

Strange était toujours au chevet de Loki, les mains posées sur ses tempes, lui envoyant tout le soutien qu'il pouvait, mais malgré ses efforts et ceux de Tony qui était toujours dans ses analyses pour trouver un remède, l'état du jeune homme se dégradait lentement. Son corps était parcouru par des frissons de douleur et la sueur collait ses cheveux noirs sur son front et ses joues.

Thor aussi était là, au chevet de ce petit-frère qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il tenait bien trop à lui et il était terrifié de le voir s'éteindre de cette façon, dans autant de douleur et en étant aussi impuissant à l'aider. Du dos de la main, il caressa sa joue, croisant le regard de Strange qui le fit frissonner.

\- Je vais le perdre, c'est ça ?

\- Je fais ce que je peux, murmura Strange.

\- Je sais… Ce n'est pas contre vous… Il avait décidé de me le prendre, quel qu'en soit les moyens. Il ne s'est pas rallié à lui, alors c'est sa punition… Après son premier échec, il lui avait promis pire que la Mort… Que peut-il y avoir de pire que de mourir dans ces conditions ? Mon petit-frère… Je suis tellement désolé. Je t'aime…

\- Vous savez qu'il le sait n'est-ce pas ? Lui murmura Strange. Parce que s'il y a bien quelque chose qui se voit, c'est la manière dont vous tenez l'un à l'autre.

\- Oui… C'est dingue, mais… Dans ce vaisseau, après avoir tout perdu, j'aurais pu sombrer dans la déprime, mais pourtant, ça a été les quelques jours les plus merveilleux de ma vie depuis si longtemps… parce qu'il était là… parce qu'il m'avait tout dit et qu'on s'était enfin retrouvé et compris…

\- Tout dit sur quoi ? Demanda Tony en redressant la tête.

\- Sur Thanos… Sur tout ce qu'il a du traverser.

La main de Thor continuait de caresser avec affection la joue de son jeune frère dont il percevait toujours la douleur de plus en plus grande.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre. Il est tout ce qui me reste. Tiens bon petit-frère. Je vais te sauver.

\- Je vais trouver, lui répondit Tony. Ce n'est pas Thanos qui va me tenir en échec.

Thor hocha doucement la tête avant de frémir. Tony l'observa et fronça les sourcils, lançant une série d'analyse tout en lui disant.

\- Vous savez Thor, cela fait des heures que vous êtes là, mais vous avez le droit de prendre un peu de repos.

\- Je ne veux pas le laisser.

\- Je vous préviendrais. Allez dormir un peu.

Thor baissa la tête. Sa main était toujours sur la joue de son frère, un frère qui frémissait de douleur. L'asgardien sentit son cœur se serrer, mais c'est vrai qu'il était fatigué… Fatigué, mais une autre idée tournait dans sa tête, une idée qui était de plus en plus forte. Ses doigts passèrent une dernière fois sur sa joue et il murmura.

\- D'accord. Vous me préviendrez ?

\- Oui… Ne vous en faites pas.

Thor hocha donc la tête et après avoir pressé une dernière fois la main de son jeune frère, il sortit de la pièce.

...

Thor était sorti de la pièce depuis moins de cinq minutes lorsque Natasha entra dans le labo. L'ancienne espionne russe regarda la scène en fronçant les sourcils, étonnée.

\- Thor n'est pas là ?

\- Je l'ai envoyé dormir un peu, dit Tony. Il ne peut pas nous aider pour le moment et il est exténué par son inquiétude.

\- Et il a accepté ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Je peux être très persuasif.

\- Il est parti il y a longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle en posant son regard sur Loki qui gémit faiblement, luttant contre ses souvenirs tout autant que contre sa douleur.

\- Je ne sais pas, cinq minutes, dit Tony, mais…

Natasha ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en ajouter plus et courut en direction de la sortie. Stark fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

OoooO

D'un pas rapide, Natasha pénétra dans le hangar et courut en direction du Quinjet dans lequel elle s'engouffra sans ralentir. En découvrant Thor, penché sur les commandes avec un air suspicieux, elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste. Heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas forcément très bon pour piloter un vaisseau, sinon, il serait déjà parti.

Natasha pouvait le comprendre. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Alors, elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule le faisant sursauter, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Prenez l'autre place. Je vais piloter.

\- Natasha ?

\- Et dépêchez-vous avant que les autres ne comprennent ce que vous êtes en train de fabriquer.

\- Mais, je…

\- Thor ! Je sais ce que vous voulez faire et je suis en train de vous proposer mon aide. Alors, vite !

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça, répondit Thor en se levant pour lui céder la place.

Natasha hocha la tête tout en faisant démarrer le vaisseau.

\- Je sais, asseyez-vous !

Thor lui obéit et Natasha enclencha les commandes.

\- Accrochez-vous !

Puis, elle fit accélérer l'appareil, lui faisant quitter le hangar juste au moment où Steve pénétra à son tour en courant dans le hangar en compagnie de Clint.

\- Non ! Natasha ! Thor ! S'exclama Steve avant de laisser échapper un chapelet de jurons qui fit tiquer un peu Clint.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

\- Ils sont partis chercher l'antidote à la source.

\- Chez Thanos ? C'est de la folie.

\- Oui… Je le sais bien. Bon sang, ils auraient dû nous le dire !

\- Pour les arrêter ?

\- Pour les accompagner… Il est en train de mourir, c'est si normal que son frère réagisse comme ça, mais nous aurions pu l'aider.

OoooO

S'approcher du _Sanctuaire_ , était quelque chose compliqué. Natasha le savait. Un seul coup d'œil lui avait suffi pour analyser cette situation. Ils risquaient de se faire remarquer par les Chitauris, malgré le brouillage furtif de l'appareil. Pourtant, s'ils voulaient pénétrer dans l'appareil et récupérer cet antidote, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer. La question que lui posa l'Asgardien lui fit vite comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se poser des questions.

\- Vous savez comment nous allons pénétrer dans cet appareil ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis censé être une divinité, lui rétorqua l'ancienne espionne russe.

\- Touché, lui répondit Thor avec un léger sourire, mais je ne pense pas que déclencher un orage ou invoquer la foudre soit une bonne chose.

\- Non, lui répondit Natasha avec un léger sourire. Alors nous allons devoir faire confiance au brouillage de Stark. Le vaisseau était scellé avec son astéroïde je vais me poser en dessous dans une des cavités et nous remonterons par la paroi.

\- Vous avez l'équipement qu'il faut pour respirer dans le vide ?

\- J'ai toujours ce qu'il faut, lui rétorqua l'ancienne espionne avec un sourire malicieux.

Thor lui rendit et observa la manœuvre, s'accordant un sourire quand l'appareil s'immobilisa sans se faire remarquer.

OoooO

Strange frémit et faillit s'effondrer sur le sol, tellement la douleur de Loki était violente… Violente et terrible parce que pour l'aider à tenir, il devait accéder à son esprit… et en accédant à son esprit, il partageait ses souvenirs et ils étaient si violents…

Tony se leva de son siège pour se rapprocher du magicien avec un air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Si seulement vous saviez ce qu'il a traversé pendant tous ces mois aux mains de ce monstre. Nous lui devons le respect… Tant serait morts.

\- Maintenant que nous connaissons mieux Thanos je m'en doute. Comment il va ?

\- Il souffre tellement. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à l'aider.

Tony hocha la tête et tira un tabouret pour Strange.

\- Alors asseyez-vous.

Strange hocha la tête et le remercia, choisissant de s'asseoir au moment même où la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit sur Steve. Pour combattre Thanos, Captain America et Tony Stark avaient décidés de mettre sous clés leur brouille et en voyant son air sombre, le milliardaire comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Un problème ?

\- Thor et Natasha ont pris le Quinjet.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ils ont pris un appareil. Je pense qu'ils sont partis chercher l'antidote directement chez Thanos.

\- Mais c'est de la folie, s'exclama Tony.

\- Oui, mais c'est son frère. Comment aurait-il pu rester là à le regarder mourir ? Murmura Strange.

\- Espérons qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre, dit Steve, inquiet pour ses deux amis qu'il aurait bien accompagné.

OoooO

Au même moment, Natasha et Thor se faufilaient dans le _Sanctuaire_ après avoir escaladé une partie du l'astéroïde. Pour le moment, personne ne semblait les avoir remarqués et c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Les chitauris étaient dangereux mais un peu idiot et il était facile de les berner. Ce fut pour cela qu'ils parvinrent à se faufiler assez rapidement dans les méandres du vaisseau.

Lorsqu'une patrouille se rapprocha de leur position, ils se tassèrent dans un angle de l'appareil attendant qu'elle passe. Une fois qu'elle fut assez loin, Natasha plaquée contre Thor lui lança un regard en coin et son ami la relâcha rapidement en marmonnant.

\- Désolé.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Natasha en prenant l'un de ses pistolets. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Une idée de l'endroit où on pourrait trouver ce qu'il injecte à ses victimes.

\- Non, pas loin de la prison ou de ses salles de torture j'imagine en connaissant le personnage.

\- Charmant, marmonna Natasha. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, il faut trouver un terminal.

OoooO

 _La lame lui donnait l'impression d'être chauffée à blanc pendant qu'elle se glissait sous sa peau, doucement, presque au ralenti pour accentuer sa douleur et lui arracher des cris plus forts, mais il ne voulait pas leur donner cette satisfaction. Il n'allait pas crier. Il n'allait pas les supplier d'arrêter, même s'il n'en pouvait plus, même s'il voulait juste fermer les yeux et se laisser sombrer… Il ne crierait pas. Il préférait se mordre les lèvres, les mordre presque au sang s'il le fallait. Il avait tellement mal. Son souffle était court et toujours cette lame qui se glissait sous sa peau comme pour la décoller de son corps. Sa vision était brouillée par ses larmes… Oui, il n'en pouvait plus… Il aurait bien fait appel à sa magie, mais cette saleté de produit qu'ils lui injectaient l'en privait presque totalement… Il était exténuée et totalement à leur merci… leur chose, leur jouet et il avait tellement mal. Loki se mordit la lèvre plus fort : ne pas céder, ne pas hurler… mais il était tellement fatigué… Au-dessus de lui, Corvus parut excédé et le cramponna par les cheveux le forçant à s'asseoir. Son torse dégoulinait de sang à cause de la multitude d'entailles._

\- _Tu ne veux pas crier ? Tu crois que tu vas me résister ? Très bien !_

 _D'un geste rageur, il fit tournoyer sa lame entre ses doigts et lui planta d'un coup sec en plein estomac. Loki eut un sursaut et ne put retenir un cri de douleur, qui fit naître un grand sourire sur le visage de son bourreau, satisfait de le voir céder. Ce dernier le lâcha et le regarda s'écrouler au sol. Les mains de Loki se plaquèrent sur son estomac, tentant en vain d'empêcher le flot de sang qui s'en échappait pendant que Corvus se redressait, l'air satisfait._

\- _Je t'avais bien dit que tu allais crier._

 _Puis, il se retourna vers Ebony Maw._

\- _Empêche-le de crever, cela lui ferait trop plaisir._

 _Loki trembla, appelant une nouvelle fois la mort de ses vœux pendant qu'une voix se mit de nouveau à résonner à ses oreilles._

\- _Il faut tenir Loki, nous sommes-là. Il faut tenir… Ce sont des souvenirs. Ils ne doivent pas vous submerger. Il faut tenir._

 _..._

Strange passa une main sur le front en sueur de Loki et redressa la tête en direction de Tony qui refaisait une série d'analyse.

\- Où en êtes-vous ?

\- Je ne comprends pas la structure de ce virus, il a cinq branches d'ADN avec des…

Stark s'immobilisa dans sa phrase, remarquant soudainement que du sang coulait de la commissure des lèvres de Loki.

\- Merde !

Il courut vers le lit de jeune dieu, le prenant par les épaules pour le tourner sur le côté et lui permettre de ne pas se noyer dans le sang qu'il crachait en toussotant. Sa main resta sur son épaule pendant que Strange lui demanda de nouveau.

\- Vous devez comprendre ce virus rapidement.

Tony soupira, faisant glisser sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui tremblait de douleur et de fièvre.

\- Ça me coûte de le dire, mais je pense que sa meilleure chance de survie repose sur les épaules de son frère.


	4. Au final ils ont tous cédés

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Alors que les Avengers cherche un moyen de vaincre Thanos, un événement risque de leur faire comprendre des choses sur les vraies relations de Loki avec Thanos.**

 **Dans ce quatrième chapitre, Loki s'enfonce dans la souffrance pendant que son frère et Natasha s'enfoncent plus loin dans le vaisseau de Thanos**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **L'EMPRISE DE THANOS**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Au final ils ont tous cédés**_

 _Il était étendu sur cette table, enchaîné et à la merci de ses bourreaux. Il avait beau tirer sur les chaines, tenter de se libérer, il savait qu'elles ne céderaient et de toute façon, il n'avait plus assez de forces pour le faire… Il faiblissait… Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et le rire de Thanos toujours en bruit de fond. Comme la souffrance semblait lui plaire, comme il appelait la Mort de ses vœux pour ne plus jamais l'entendre._

\- _Es-tu bien sûr de ton choix petit prince ?_

 _Loki serra les dents. Oui, bien sûr qu'il était sûr de son choix. Il était Loki, prince d'Asgard et de Jotunheim à la fois, Dieu de la Malice, il n'était pas un esclave. Il ne plierait pas et surtout pas devant un fou. Alors, il murmura du bout des lèvres, provoquant ses bourreaux._

\- _J'attends._

 _..._

Strange passa la main sur le front de Loki qui était en train de se cambrer de douleur lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Clint entra dans la pièce. En voyant le jeune dieu s'arquer de souffrance, il se rapprocha et posa une main sur son bras, comme pour tenter de lui offrir un point d'ancrage avec la réalité. A la vision de ses cicatrices, Clint avait eu la nausée, comprenant d'un coup que cet homme qu'il avait tant détesté était une victime lui aussi. Alors le voir souffrir de cette manière était horrible.

\- Comment il va ? Demanda Barton après avoir pris une inspiration.

\- De plus en plus mal, marmonna Tony et je ne trouve rien !

D'un revers de la main, le milliardaire envoya balader tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

\- Cette saleté de virus attaque ses organes internes. C'est pour ça qu'il crache du sang et…

Tony ne termina pas sa phrase. Loki se mit à tousser durement en gémissant et il se leva d'un bond.

\- Il faut le mettre sur le côté.

Clint et Strange s'exécutèrent, tournant doucement le jeune homme qui se mit à tousser de plus en plus avant de cracher du sang. Son corps faiblissait et lorsque sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile, Tony laissa échapper un nouveau juron avant de marmonner.

\- Je vais lui mettre une canule nasale pour lui donner un peu d'oxygène.

Clint hocha la tête sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et demanda en retour.

\- Il tremble tellement.

\- Ça vient des souvenirs qui remontent à la surface avec la douleur, si vous saviez ce qu'il a vécu. Qu'il soit encore en vie tient du miracle.

...

\- _J'en ai vu des gens qui ont tenté de me résister, qui ont cru qu'ils seraient plus fort que moi, mais au final, ils ont tous cédés, petit prince et tu ne feras pas exception._

 _Loki frémit au ton sadique de la voix du Titan Fou qui poursuivit en paraissant de plus en plus satisfait._

\- _Tu sais, dit-il en se penchant au-dessus de son prisonnier, tout le monde cède, il faut juste trouver le moyen le plus adapté._

 _Puis, Thanos se redressa et adressa un signe de la tête à Corvus Glaive. Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire et sortit un poignard à la lame rougie par le feu du foyer à côté de lui. Il se rapprocha de Loki et, sans lui lancer le temps de se préparer lui enfonça la lame incandescente dans l'épaule. Le jeune dieu poussa un grand cri et sous l'effet de la douleur et de la brûlure, il perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, laissant apparaître sa forme jotun… Sa véritable forme de naissance… Une forme si vulnérable à la morsure du feu._

 _Le voir céder de cette manière, l'entendre hurler fit sourire plus grand son bourreau qui empoigna une deuxième lame rougie par le feu, la plantant sadiquement dans sa deuxième épaule, le clouant presque sur sa table de torture._

 _Loki poussa un cri déchirant, incapable de se maîtriser pendant que l'odeur de sa chair brûlée emplissait la pièce. Le sourire de Thanos se fit plus grand._

\- _Regardez-moi ça, le bâtard d'Asgard, l'enfant chétif de Jotunheim. Comment peux-tu penser me résister ?_

 _Loki gémit doucement. Avec l'Autre qui fouillait sans cesse dans sa tête pour en extraire ses souvenirs et ces fous qui le torturaient, il se sentait tellement vulnérable, faible… La brûlure était insoutenable. Cela lui donnait l'impression que le feu se propageait dans tout son corps. Il avait si mal… Pourquoi ne pas le tuer ? Ils voyaient bien qu'il ne céderait pas. Alors pourquoi ne pas le tuer ? Par sadisme ? Parce que lui faire ça les divertissait ? La tête lui tournait de plus en plus et il ne parvenait pas à suffisamment se contrôler pour repousser son apparence jotun… Cette apparence qui le répugnait, lui rappelant qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Un râle se noua dans sa gorge. Il avait si mal. Les voix de ses bourreaux retentissaient bien autour de lui, mais il n'était plus capable de les comprendre. Il ne fut plus capable que de pousser un cri, un ultime cri lorsqu'une troisième lame fut enfoncée dans son flan et que la douleur, devenant trop violente, le fit basculer dans l'inconscience._

 _Thanos regarda son prisonnier perdre connaissance en soupirant._

\- _Il est décidément bien faible pour un dieu._

\- _Je lui retire les lames ? Demanda Corvus un peu déçu que le jeu s'arrête si vite._

\- _Pourquoi faire ? Laissez-le donc saigner un peu plus, s'il meure nous le ramènerons une fois de plus._

 _Tous les enfants de Thanos ricanèrent, tous sauf Gamora qui essuya une larme furtive du bout des doigts._

OooooO

Thor tira le corps des deux chitauris dans un coin un peu caché pendant que Natasha brisa la nuque d'un dernier garde d'un geste brusque avant de s'immobiliser.

\- C'était le dernier et je ne pense pas que l'alarme ait été donnée.

\- Alors il faut progresser plus vite, lui répliqua Thor.

\- Si nous faisons plus vite nous allons être repérés.

L'asgardien faillit répondre, mais n'en fit rien. Il ne voulait pas se faire repérer. Par contre, il devait trouver un terminal rapidement pour appréhender le vaisseau planète dans sa globalité et comprendre où commencer leurs recherches.

Natasha apprécia qu'il ne poursuive pas la conversation et se dirigea vers la droite. Une console se trouvait prêt de la porte d'un sas, c'était déjà un début.

Ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier, lançant une recherche de plan de l'appareil en espérant que son intrusion dans le système ne serait pas repérée tout de suite, sinon cela risquait de se compliquer.

OooooO

Strange redressa la tête en frissonnant.

\- Il s'enfonce. Plus la douleur augmente, plus les souvenirs se font violents et plus le je le perds…

\- Mais d'où ils viennent ses souvenirs ? Demanda Clint. De ses tortures comme prisonnier ?

Le magicien lui répondit en lui tendant une de ses mains.

\- Vous allez voir.

Clint se laissa faire, regardant Strange déposer sa main sur la tempe de Loki avant de poser la sienne par-dessus. Puis, il ferma les yeux et se projeta dans l'esprit du jeune dieu pour l'aider, entraînant Clint dans le processus.

La douleur que ressentit l'archer à peine dans l'esprit du jeune homme lui coupa le souffle et il faillit s'écrouler, mais d'une main, il parvint à se rattraper à la table. La souffrance était si violente, inhumaine…

...

 _A bout de forces, Loki tremblait faiblement. Avoir reprit connaissance était une mauvaise chose. Les lames, toujours plantées dans son corps, diffusaient une chaleur incandescente qui ne semblait ne jamais vouloir s'éteindre et il sentait son sang s'écouler de son corps. Il sentait la flaque de liquide vitale se créer sous ses épaules et il entendait les gouttes tomber sur le sol dans un rythme régulier et terrifiant. Est-ce qu'il avait décidé de le tuer cette fois-ci ? Est-ce qu'il allait le laisser se vider de son sang ? Comme la sensation était désagréable… Comme chaque battement aléatoire et désespéré de son cœur le faisait souffrir… Et toujours le ricanement de Thanos._

\- _Je dois bien reconnaître que je suis impressionné par ta résistance. Cela vient-il du fait que tu sois un monstre pour ton Peuple ?_

 _Loki frémit… Résistance… Monstre… Il n'avait pas demandé cela. Il voulait juste mourir pour que tout s'arrête. Quand il avait lâché, il avait appelé la mort, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas obtenu ? Pourquoi se refusait-elle encore à lui tout de suite ?_

 _Thanos se mit à rire et se tourna vers le brasier, empoignant une nouvelle lame incandescente._

\- _Combien en faudra-t-il pour que ton cœur lâche ? Demanda-t-il en lui enfonçant brutalement dans le ventre._

 _Loki hurla et se cambra tout en se sentant partir. Une simple pensée lui traversa l'esprit._

\- _Pitié, laissez-moi mourir…_

 _..._

Clint poussa un cri et retira sa main, coupant le contact mental avec le jeune dieu agonisant. Il tremblait et son regard hagard se posa sur Strange.

\- Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ses souvenirs… Ce qu'il a vécu entre les mains de Thanos.

\- C'est inhumain…

\- Chaque jour, pendant plus d'un an, répondit Strange. A peine en vie, juste assez pour qu'ils puissent continuer.

\- Merde ! Jura Barton en se tournant vers Tony. Et vous ne pouvez le soulager ?

\- Pour l'instant rien de ce que je teste ne fonctionne.

Clint frémit et cramponna la main de Loki sans même y penser.

\- Allez, il faut tenir bon. Il va revenir votre frère. Il ne vous laissera pas tomber. En attendant, on est là.

OooooO

Les bras croisés, Thor observait Natasha qui tapotait toujours sur la console.

\- Alors ?

\- Rien…

\- Attendez, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Qu'il y a un panneau « antidote » ?

\- Non, mais… Commença Thor avant de se taire, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de passer sa rage sur elle qui tentait de l'aider. Je suis désolé.

Natasha lui répondit avec un hochement de tête.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Je dois le sauver, vous comprenez. Je ne peux le laisser mourir comme ça. Je m'en veux tellement.

\- De quoi ?

\- De n'avoir rien vu la première fois. J'ai vu de la folie… Alors que c'était de la détresse. Tu parles d'un grand-frère. Je pouvais bien le pleurer en faisant frapper la forme de son casque sur mes protections, je n'ai rien compris. Je n'ai pas compris que quand il hurlait que je l'avais lâché ça n'avait rien à voir avec le Bifrost, mais parce que je n'étais pas venu le sauver. Il a fini par croire qu'on voyait qu'il souffrait, mais que ça nous était égal. C'est pour ça qu'il ne nous a rien dis… Alors que j'aurais tout fait pour le sortir de là. C'est mon petit-frère. Je m'en moque qu'il soit ase ou jotun, c'est mon frère, rien ne le changera. Faut que je trouve cet antidote, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il est en train de mourir… S'il meurt sans que je tienne sa main, je l'aurais abandonné jusqu'au bout… Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt seul, parce qu'il déteste être seul. Il a tellement souffert de la solitude toute sa vie, à cause de moi.

Natashe regarda son ami à deux doigts de s'effondrer et s'approcha pour le secouer doucement.

\- Hey ! Il ne faut pas penser à ça. Il faut se concentrer sur notre objectif et puis, il n'est pas seul. Tony cherche un remède, Strange tente de l'aider à combattre la douleur et si ça se trouve même Clint est avec lui. S'il doit s'éteindre, il ne partira pas seul, mais on va le sauver. Venez !

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non, mais il y a un espace qui ressemble presque à une sorte de laboratoire. Ce n'est pas que j'ai très envie de m'enfoncer dans le labo des horreurs e Thanos, mais je me dis qu'on peut essayer par là.

Thor hocha la tête et se laissa guider par l'ancienne espionne russe. La jeune femme savait qu'elle allait devoir être celle qui prendrait les décisions. Thor était bouleversé. C'était normal. Qui ne le serait pas en voyant son frère souffrir sans parvenir à l'aider ?

Les deux Avengers prirent sur la droite et se faufilèrent dans une coursive un peu plus étroite. Une étrange sensation remonta le long de l'échine de la jeune femme. Instinctivement, elle glissa les mains à ses holsters, les détachant sans un bruit. Au ralenti, elle se tourna vers Thor.

\- Nous avons un problème.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

Natasha n'eut pas le temps de répéter qu'une porte coulissa sur la droite, révélant un groupe de chitauris lourdement armés menés par Corvus qui hurla.

\- Attrapez-les ! Mais en vie…

En comprenant qu'ils étaient en train de tomber dans un piège, Thor poussa un cri de rage. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses derniers espoirs s'envoler aussi facilement. Tout son corps fut parcouru par des éclairs pendant qu'il se retourna pour donner un violent coup de poing à l'un de ses assaillants. Le chitauris bascula en avant et il le délesta de sa lance pour mieux l'empaler, éliminant dans le même mouvement celui qui se trouvait derrière.

De son côté, Natasha se mit à tirer en rafale, faisant preuve d'une redoutable efficacité, atteignant chaque ennemi en pleine tête. Les corps des chitauris s'amoncelaient autour de la jeune femme qui ne les regardait même pas. Elle était trop concentrée pour ça. D'un coup d'œil, elle avait capté que leurs adversaires étaient bien trop nombreux. A un moment, ils finiraient par se faire submerger. Attaquer de front n'était pas une bonne idée. D'ailleurs, les chitauris se firent plus présents et quand la jeune femme tomba à court de munitions, elle laissa échapper un juron avant de passer un coup de poing à un chit auri auquel elle agrippa l'arme pour la retourner contre lui avant de se mettre à crier.

\- Thor, il ne faut pas rester ici !

L'Asgardien redressa la tête vers sa partenaire tout en brisant la nuque d'un alien. Il comprit que la situation était compliquée et qu'elle était en danger, elle qui avait accepté de l'aider, il ne pouvait pas la laisser se faire tuer. La voix de Corvus Glaive retentit.

\- Arrêtez-les !

Aussitôt, les Chitauris redoublèrent de rage. Natasha pivota pour balancer un coup de pied, mais elle encaissa un coup de poing à la poitrine qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle tituba, gémissant doucement et ne remarqua pas Proxima Midnight qui la braquait.

En revanche, Thor le remarqua et fonça vers elle pour la protéger au moment où elle ouvrit le feu. Le tir le toucha dans le dos, envoyant les deux amis rouler au sol. Nartasha glapit mais se redressa sur un coude secouant vigoureusement Thor.

\- Allez ! Debout !

Mais la jeune femme n'obtint pas de réponses et finit de se redresser, légèrement inquiète.

\- Thor ?

Elle le secoua une nouvelle fois, observant ses doigts se tenter de rouge pendant que les chitauris les encerclaient. Corvus Glaive se fraya un passage entre eux, observant la jeune femme avec un air mauvais.

\- Vous pensiez réellement pouvoir venir ici nous vaincre, misérables microbes ?


	5. Il ne faut pas mourir

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Alors que les Avengers cherche un moyen de vaincre Thanos, un événement risque de leur faire comprendre des choses sur les vraies relations de Loki avec Thanos.**

 **Dans ce cinquième chapitre, alors que Tony et Strange luttent toujours pour essayer de sauver Loki, Natasha et Thor sont prisonniers sur le Sanctuary.**

 **Alors désolé pour vous avoir laissé un mois sans nouvelle mais bon, il y a eu différentes choses qui ont fait que j'ai pris du retard sur cette fic mais voilà la suite !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **L'EMPRISE DE THANOS**_

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Il ne faut pas mourir**_

 _Ce fut la douleur qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux, une douleur intense et brûlante qui le fit frémir et lui arracha un léger cri de douleur. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, tout son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être en feu. Il sentait encore les lames incandescentes lui transpercer les chairs, mais il n'était plus sur cette table de torture pourtant… Il était de retour dans sa cellule, cette maudite cellule dont il ne pourrait jamais sortir… Il allait mourir ici._

 _Oui, à force de souffrir, son corps finirait bien par céder et ils ne pourraient pas le ramener. Il se sentait déjà tellement faible et, il y avait cru cette fois. A la mort, à la quiétude, il y avait cru et pourtant, il était toujours là, toujours en vie… Enfin, en vie, il fallait le dire rapidement._

 _Loki n'avait été soigné que légèrement cette fois. La douleur était si violente et il ne pouvait toujours pas faire appel à sa magie… Tant qu'ils continueraient à lui injecter ce fichu produit, il en serait privé et cela lui faisait autant de mal que les blessures physiques qu'ils lui infligeaient._

 _Le jeune asgardien baissa les yeux et discerna du rouge et du bleu… Le rouge de son sang et le bleu de sa peau. Cette fois, il était tellement faible qu'il ne pouvait même pas contrôler ça. Il n'était qu'un monstre jotun, tremblant de fièvre et de douleur. Tout était si douloureux, même les battements de son cœur lui faisaient mal. La pièce se mit à tourner autour de lui._

 _Faible… Il était tellement faible cette fois. S'il mourrait dans sa cellule et pas sous leurs coups, ils n'auraient pas le temps de le ranimer, non ?_

 _Cette pensée réconfortante lui resta à l'esprit tandis qu'il ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller, mais elle fut chassée par une autre._

\- _Ça va aller. Votre frère est là. Il ne faut pas mourir._

 _..._

Strange frémit et se recula d'un pas comme pour reprendre son souffle. Clint qui était là, tenant toujours la main du jeune dieu agonisant, redressa la tête dans sa direction avec un air inquiet.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il me faut une pause.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Tony en redressant la tête de ses machines.

\- Toute cette violence, cette souffrance, cela absorbe mon énergie. Il me faut un peu de repos si je veux continuer à l'aider.

\- Et comment il va ? Lui demanda le milliardaire en se rapprochant une seringue à la main.

\- Il s'épuise. Ses forces le quittent, répondit Strange en se tournant vers le moniteur cardiaque dont il suivit en silence le tracé irrégulier pendant quelques secondes avant d'ajouter. J'ai peur de le perdre.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda Clint.

\- Les tortures de Thanos ont été d'une telle violence que je sais qu'à un moment son cœur a dû céder. Ils avaient ce qu'il fallait pour le ramener et continuer à le torturer, mais là, dans son état, j'ai peur que si ses souvenirs remontent à un moment où il a cédé, son corps ne cède réellement. Je ne pourrais pas le retenir et je doute que nous puissions le ramener.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut que je comprenne que si son cœur s'arrête dans ses souvenirs… commença Clint.

\- Il s'arrêtera pour de bon, finit Srange.

\- Non ! On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! S'exclama Barton en sursautant.

\- Clint… Tenta de le calmer Stark.

\- Non… Je… Je l'ai haï, détesté, maudis ! J'ai souhaité sa mort ! Mais je ne savais pas. Aucun de nous n'a compris, n'a su ce qu'il y avait vraiment derrière son attitude. Je me suis moqué de son endormissement alors qu'il souffrait. J'ai été injuste ! Comme nous tous ! Alors, on doit le sortir de là ! On doit le sauver ! Thor a besoin de son frère !

\- Je sais, dit Tony en prenant le bras de Loki pour lui injecter le contenu de la seringue.

Clint fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce c'est ?

\- Je ne peux rien faire contre ce virus, mais je peux au moins tenter de lui redonner des forces. Allez Loki, il ne faut pas céder.

Le corps du jeune homme frémit lorsque l'aiguille perça sa peau et Clint lui serra la main plus fermement instinctivement. Strange se redressa et se rapprocha, posant ses mains sur ses tempes en lui murmurant.

\- Courage Loki. Nous sommes là pour vous soutenir.

OooooO

Ce fut la douleur qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux, une douleur intense qui irradiait dans son dos et rendait sa respiration difficile et douloureuse. Thor gémit. Le goût du sang qui lui remontait dans la bouche n'était pas bon signe. Que c'était-il passé ? Ses pensées, encore embrumées ne semblaient pas vouloir l'aider à comprendre. Pourtant, il devait se rappeler ! Pourquoi il avait aussi mal et pourquoi tout lui paraissait flou… Non, peut-être pas tant que ça au final… Une voix, une vois l'appelait. Alors il gémit et tenta de redresser la tête.

\- Thor ! Allez faites un effort ! Thor !

Il y avait de l'exaspération dans la voix de Natasha qui était attachée les bras au-dessus de la tête en face de son compagnon. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas terre et elle commençait à ressentir une violente douleur dans les bras. Cette position était rapidement douloureuse et cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils avaient été capturés par les sbires de Thanos.

En face d'elle, Thor était enchainé à genoux. Retenu par ses liens, il n'était pas totalement effondré sur le sol, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Si elle en jugeait par la quantité de sang qui maculait le sol, sa blessure était sérieuse et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se sortir de là toute seule. Alors, quand il remua faiblement, elle ne cessa de l'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à redresser la tête.

\- C'est ça Thor, je suis là.

\- Natasha, murmura ce dernier d'une voix rauque.

Natasha sourit malgré sa position précaire, le voir conscient était déjà une demi-victoire.

\- Oui, je suis là.

Le jeune homme toussota doucement et manqua de s'effondrer. Natasha ne put retenir un frémissement. Il était blessé, mais elle ne le pensait pas aussi faible. Il était le dieu du tonnerre non ? Comment un dieu pouvait-il se trouver si mal ? En comprenant qu'il était sur le point de reperdre connaissance, elle cria un peu plus fort.

\- Thor ! Il faut rester avec moi !

Ce dernier trembla doucement à cause de la douleur, mais releva la tête. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était épuisé, à bout de forces, toutefois, sa vision se fit plus nette et en découvrant son amie dans une position aussi précaire, une partie de ce qui leur était arrivé lui revint en mémoire. Thor gémit et Natasha le fixa, tentant de l'encourager.

\- Pensez à Loki !

Elle le savait. L'idée de perdre son frère, de ne pas être en mesure de le sauver était quelque chose qui pouvait le motiver et l'aider à rassembler ses forces. Elle le vit trembler doucement et comprit qu'elle avait vu juste. Thor serra les dents et redressa une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- Loki…

L'image de son frère, à demi-mort, de sa souffrance et de sa peau de plus en plus pâle s'imprima profondément dans son esprit. C'était pour ça qu'il était là… Pour lui, pour le sauver ! Il devait s'échapper de cette cellule, retrouver cet antidote et lui ramener.

Toutefois, il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte de la cellule. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Thanos entra dans la pièce suivit par l'Ordre Noir. En découvrant, l'asgardien à demi-effondré, mais conscient son sourire se fit plus grand.

\- Thor, Dieu du tonnerre, prince d'Asgard et… comment dit-on ? Ce bâtard qui a cru bon de me trahir, est-ce que tu le considères comme ton frère ou comme un animal de compagnie ?

Thor frémit devant le ton employé pour parler de Loki.

\- Il a toujours été mon frère, cracha Thor en postillonnant un peu de sang.

Thanos sourit et l'empoigna par les cheveux, le forçant à redresser la tête pour le regarder.

\- Dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'air très en forme petit dieu !

Thor prit une inspiration pour maitriser à la fois sa rage et sa colère. Thanos le lâcha et ricana en le voyant essayer de se maitriser.

\- Je ne t'avais pas dit de le soigner ? Demanda Thanos à Ebony Maw.

\- Juste assez pour qu'il survive, comme son frère.

\- Oui, dit Thanos en observant à nouveau Thor. Cela va être amusant Asgardien.

Il s'accroupit pour mettre son visage au niveau de celui de Thor ajoutant dans un souffle sur un ton sadique.

\- Je suis curieux de voir si avec ton physique tu es plus fort ou plus faible que lui.

Thor ne répondit pas, mais le défia en le regardant droit dans les yeux et Thanos sourit.

\- Tu es moins bavard, moins orgueilleux… Mais je vais te faire crier, crois-moi !

La main de Thanos pressa violement la blessure dans le dos de Thor. Ce dernier tenta de se maîtriser, mais il laissa échapper un cri de douleur, manquant de s'évanouir. Le Titan Fou eut un rictus de satisfaction, relâcha la pression et se redressa en le regardant haleter. Son sourire se fit plus grand.

\- Corvus… Montre-lui comme nous savons prendre soin de nos invités !

Le fils du Titan Fou sourit à son tour et sortit une longue lame avant de s'avancer en direction de Thor.

\- Est-ce que tu cris aussi bien que ton frère ?

\- Dans tes rêves, salopard… Je sais qu'il ne t'a pas cédé aussi facilement, lui répondit Thor en levant la tête pour le défier.

\- Non, il a pleuré comme une pauvre petite chose apeurée.

\- Non, c'est faux.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ?

\- Je l'ai vu, répondit Thor en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Corvus un peu déstabilisé.

Thor sourit à son tour.

\- Alors, on commence quand ?

\- Attends, dit Proxima en brandissant une seringue. Tout cela se prépare !

OooooO

 _La douleur ne disparaissait pas. Elle était brûlante et irradiait dans tout son corps. Il n'y avait pas eu que des lames rougies par le feu. Il y avait autre chose, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il avait trop mal. Il était trop faible et il avait soif… Tellement soif… Entre la fièvre et la perte de sang c'était presque normal, mais personne ne s'en souciait… Est-ce qu'il pouvait mourir de soif sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de le sauver. C'était une étrange échappatoire, mais ça en été une au moins… Loki gémit et sursauta lorsqu'une main se glissa sous sa nuque._

 _Une main ? Quelqu'un était là ? Thanos ? Corvus ? L'Autre ? Il se tendit mais des doigts effleurèrent sa joue. Des doigts doux et délicats._

\- _Hey ? Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux ?_

 _La voix était toute aussi douce et apaisante. Loki rassembla ses forces, tentant de lui obéir et parvenant, au prix d'un effort surhumain, à ouvrir les yeux. Il gémit et la main pressa plus fort sa joue pour l'encourager. Dans la brume douloureuse qui l'entourait, il distingua un visage qu'il reconnut malgré sa fatigue._

\- _Gamora ?_

 _La jeune femme lui sourit et Loki leva la main pour toucher sa joue et s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas une illusion, mais il s'immobilisa. Ses doigts étaient bleus, toujours bleus… Il était trop faible pour reprendre son apparence asgardienne, toutefois il sentait les doigts de la jeune femme sur son visage et il frémit._

\- _Non… Ne faites pas ça… Ma peau va brûler la vôtre, je…_

\- _Hey, doucement, dit Gamora en le redressant pour l'installer dans ses bras. Ne paniquez pas. Quelle brûlure ?_

\- _Ma peau est aussi froide que la terre de Jotunheim, je…_

 _Gamora le fit taire en pressant sa joue._

\- _Cela ne me fait rien._

 _Loki parut intrigué et la jeune femme prit sa main pour la poser sur sa joue. Loki retira ses doigts prestement, mais, elle avait raison. Il n'y avait pas de traces. Le jeune homme frémit sans comprendre._

\- _Mais comment cela se peut ?_

\- _Je ne suis pas humaine, lui répondit Gamora en souriant._

\- _Et mon apparence ne vous répugne pas ?_

\- _Vos yeux sont les mêmes, vos traits aussi… Vous êtes épuisés et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Tenez !_

 _Gamora ouvrit une gourde qu'elle porta à ses lèvres._

\- _Il faut boire pour reprendre des forces._

\- _Pourquoi faire ?_

\- _Pour pouvoir vous enfuir quand votre frère viendra vous chercher !_

OooooO

Thor s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, le souffle court, s'étalant dans une mare de son sang… Son sang qui pulsait de plus en plus fort à ses tempes et dont il cracha un caillot en laissant échapper une plainte qui ravit Corvus. Ce dernier le retourna pour le mettre sur le dos avant de l'enjamber et de se pencher au-dessus de lui. Il paraissait si heureux que Natasha en avait la nausée. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il rouait de coup ou lacérait avec précision le corps de Thor ne parvenant pas à lui arracher les cris qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

Le bourreau pencha la tête sur la droite, observant les difficultés à respirer de sa victime avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, vous les dieux d'Asgard… Enfin de feu Asgard, vous avez la peau dure ! C'est un vrai plaisir de vous torturer !

Thor frissonna… Eux… La douleur était insupportable, bien plus qu'il ne tentait de le montrer. Il était épuisé, à bout de forces et il rêvait de perdre connaissance pour se soustraire à ce qui l'attendait, mais Corvus savait quand arrêter pour ne pas lui accorder cette satisfaction. Thor haleta… Est-ce qu'il pouvait fermer les yeux ? Les fermer juste une minute ? Il aurait tellement aimé se reposer, reprendre quelques forces… Mais Corvus lui donna une gifle violente, le forçant à rester éveiller.

\- Parce que tu crois que nous avons fini ! Je viens juste de commencer asgardien !

Avec un sourire sadique encore plus prononcé, il ponctua sa phrase en lui enfonça sa lame dans l'épaule gauche. Thor se cabra, mais ne lui accorda pas la satisfaction de crier. Il refusait de lui faire ce plaisir. Le regard de Corvus se tenta de folie et de rage.

\- Je vais te massacrer !

Thor frémit. Ce n'était pas normal. Il se sentait faible et impuissant à se protéger. Il savait que cela venait en partie de la saleté qu'ils lui avaient injectée et qui lui donnait l'impression que son cœur ne battait plus en rythme… et puis, il y avait le reste, les tortures. Chaque blessure, chaque entaille l'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Il n'avait plus assez de force pour se battre et ce fut là, à ce moment précis, qu'il comprit ce que son petit frère avait ressenti pendant plus d'un an. Son cœur se brisa en deux et une larme roula sur sa joue. Une larme que Corvus prit pour de la douleur, mais qui était de la peine pour toutes les souffrances endurées pendant des mois par son cadet… un petit frère épuisé et brisé qu'il avait abandonné entre leurs mains monstrueuses. Le voir en vision était une chose, mais le ressentir dans sa chair était cruel. Une pensée terrible accompagna cette larme.

\- _Pardonne-moi Loki, comment j'ai pu les laisser te faire ça pendant si longtemps ?_

Corvus sourit et glissa sa lame sous la gorge de Thor, levant les yeux en direction de Thanos qui se délectait de son agonie lente et douloureuse.

\- Je crois que sa raison cède, je continue ?

\- Le jeu serait amusant, mais j'ai d'autres projets. Tue-le et passe à la fille.

Natasha sursauta et Corvus sourit.

\- Avec plaisir !

Tout en souriant, Corvus pressa plus fort la lame dans le cou de Thor presque déjà inconscient, arrachant un cri à Natasha qui hurla.

\- Non ! Ne faites pas ça !


	6. Lâcher prise ou se battre encore ?

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Alors que les Avengers cherche un moyen de vaincre Thanos, un événement risque de leur faire comprendre des choses sur les vraies relations de Loki avec Thanos.**

 **Dans ce sixième chapitre, tout s'accélère et la vie des deux frères est de plus en plus en danger**

 **Alors, pour me faire pardonner mon absence de publication pendant longtemps, voilà la suite ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **L'EMPRISE DE THANOS**_

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Lâcher prise ou se battre encore ?**_

 _Le bruit de ses os qui se brisent se répercuta dans le corps de Loki qui glapit de douleur tout en essayant de continuer à se contrôler. Corvus était sadique, mais Blak Dwarf était violent, juste violent… Toutefois, dans l'état de faiblesse où il se trouvait, cela suffisait pour aggraver de plus en plus son état déjà précaire. Son poing frappa de nouveau sa joue, brisant sa pommette qui se mit à saigner. Le jeune homme eut presque l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir Mjolnir en pleine face. Ce n'était pas que cela lui était déjà arrivé, mais, dans son esprit, son poing ressemblait plus à un marteau qu'à une main, cela il en était sûr._

 _Sa vision était floue et cela ne semblait pas s'améliorer. A chaque nouveau coup, il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'ombre. Pourtant, pendant un moment, il avait eu l'impression d'aller mieux, de reprendre des forces. Il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle et à éloigner cette apparence jotun qui le révulsait, mais là… cette fois, il se sentait partir, pour de bon et c'était étrange._

 _Cela faisait des jours qu'il appelait la mort de ses vœux. Il voulait céder pour que tout s'arrête, pour être enfin en paix, mais là, tout de suite, maintenant qu'il comprenait que son vœu était sur le point de se réaliser, il voulait résister… Il voulait se battre… Il voulait retrouver son frère… Il voulait se blottir dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il voulait le revoir… Il ne voulait pas mourir au final, pas tout de suite, pas loin de lui..._

 _Le coup porté par Black Dwarf le prit par surprise, lui coupant le souffle et brisant sans doute les quelques cotes qui étaient encore intactes. Loki gémit faiblement et une larme coula le long de sa joue pendant qu'une dernière pensée s'imposa à lui._

\- _Je t'aime mon frère, pardonne-moi et puis ce fut le noir le plus complet._

 _..._

Strange sursauta en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Loki ! Non Loki !

Clint sursauta lui aussi, tournant son regard en direction du moniteur cardiaque dont le bruit étrange n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Loki ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Non !

De son bureau, Tony fit un bond et laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons bien sentis.

\- Merde ! Pas ça Loki !

Le milliardaire courut au chevet du jeune dieu, empoignant au passage, les palets de réanimation qu'il avait fait installer après que Strange n'ait évoqué ses inquiétudes. Il les arma et hurla en poussant Clint.

\- Ecartez-vous !

Il les posa sur le torse de Loki, hochant la tête en faisant une moue tout en lui murmurant.

\- Allez ! Il ne faut pas lâcher !

La première décharge parcourut le corps du jeune homme, mais un rapide regard sur le moniteur lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas suffisant. Tony jura une nouvelle fois tout en réarmant les palets. Les secondes lui semblèrent passer presque au ralenti.

\- Faut revenir Loki ! Votre frère est en train de prendre des risques. Il faut revenir !

D'une pression, il libéra la deuxième décharge, observant le corps du jeune homme se cambrer sans que son cœur ne reparte pour autant.

\- Bon sang Loki !

Tony augmenta une troisième fois la puissance des palets et hocha la tête.

\- Faudrait arrêter d'avoir l'esprit de contradiction maintenant ! Allez Loki bon die… sang !

Il pressa les boutons, déclenchant une nouvelle décharge.

OoooooO

Natasha tira sur ses liens, pour tenter de se libérer. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là ! Elle ne pouvait pas regarda Thor se faire égorger par ces monstres. En temps normal, elle ne serait pas aussi inquiète, mais là… Il l'avait affaibli par des injections et la torture avait été si violente. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Elle devait l'aider.

\- Non ! Laissez-le ! Ne le tuez pas !

Proxima Midnight sourit et se planta en face d'elle.

\- Quel entrain ? Tu as des vues sur lui ?

Natasha frémit et s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'une explosion secoua tout le vaisseau, le faisant trembler brutalement.

Proxima sursauta et se retourna vers la porte en direction de laquelle se dirigeait déjà Thanos.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir, Ebony Maw et Black Dwarf sur ses talons. Avant de sortir il se retourna vers les époux et leur lança sur un ton agacé.

\- Finissez vite ici !

Puis, il sortit pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer au moment où une deuxième explosion, secoua l'appareil. Proxima prit un air contrarié.

\- Moi qui pensais prendre tout mon temps pour te tuer.

\- On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut ! Lui répliqua l'ancienne espionne russe avec un air rempli de défi qui l'interpela.

Proxima lui sourit d'un air sadique et baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde pour prendre un poignard à sa taille. Une fraction de seconde que Natasha mit à profit pour tenter une dernière manœuvre. Ses mains se refermèrent sur ses liens et elle se hissa, balança ses pieds en avant. Elle frappa Proxima à la poitrine la faisant reculer violement. L'alien gémit, plié en deux et le souffle coupé. Natasha passa ses pieds autour de son cou et lui fit une prise d'étranglement dont elle ne parvint pas à se défaire.

Elle suffoqua et Corvus de redressa pour venir en aide à sa femme. Natasha sourit de le voir s'éloigner de Thor et dans un mouvement de hanche, elle balança Proxima contre lui, la désarmant au passage d'un coup de pied. Sa lame tournoya dans les airs et vint de loger dans la main de l'ancienne espionne, qui trancha ses liens d'un mouvement sec avant de tomber sur le sol. Elle grimaça et bougea un peu ses bras pour tenter de faire repartir sa circulation sanguine.

Toutefois, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas perdre de temps. Déjà le couple infernal était en train de se relever. Natasha se jeta à genoux devant Thor, hésitant à savoir où poser sa mais pour le secouer sans lui faire mal. Elle glissa ses mains sous sa nuque lui redressant un peu la tête.

\- Thor ! Allez Thor ! Il ne faut pas rester là !

Mais le jeune homme resta dramatiquement inerte entre ses doigts et Natasha devait bien reconnaître qu'elle le comprenait. Avoir assisté aux tortures de son ami était une chose, le prendre dans ses bras pour en constater la violence en était une autre. Ses doigts percevaient à peine son pouls, faible et filant. Chaque respirations étaient plus laborieuses que la précédente.

\- Allez Thor, je ne peux pas vous porter.

\- Non, et vous allez mourir ici tous les deux !

La jeune femme redressa la tête en direction de Corvus, une ombre modifiant son regard, transformant Natasha Romanoff en son avatar à sang froid. Il était hors de question que Black Widow ne meure sur ce vaisseau. Elle ne les craignait pas ces monstres. Avec précaution, elle déposa la tête de Thor et se redressa, se plaçant entre lui et les deux enfants de Thanos pour le protéger. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas décidé de mourir aujourd'hui.

Une explosion supplémentaire retentit et le sourire carnassier de la belle rousse se fit plus grand.

\- Et je pense que vous allez avoir bientôt d'autres problèmes !

\- Tu es bien trop présomptueuse ! Lui lança Proxima bouillonnant de rage de s'être fait berner avec autant de facilité.

Natasha ne répondit pas, son esprit travaillant vite. Le plus important était de trouver une arme. Elle décida de surprendre ses adversaires, leur fonçant directement dessus. D'un coup d'épaule, elle bouscula Proxima et passa un coup de pied à Corvus qui recula. Agile comme un chat, elle bondit, se retrouvant sur ses épaules et le faisant basculer au sol. En se retrouvant au-dessus de lui, elle le délesta de l'un de ses poignards qu'elle lança en direction de son épouse, la touchant à l'épaule et lui arrachant un cri. Toutefois, Corvus repoussa la jeune femme qui se retrouva projeter au sol. Elle glapit et sa vue se troubla quelques secondes, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur un manche qu'elle empoigna fermement. Dans la confusion de la bataille, Proxima avait laissé échapper sa lance. Natasha l'empoigna et ouvrit le feu, touchant Corvus en pleine poitrine. Sous la violence du choc, il fut propulsé à travers la pièce et heurta violement le mur du fond. Il s'écroula et ne bougea plus. Folle de rage, Proxima poussa un cri guttural, mais Natasha ne se laissa pas impressionner. D'un geste précis, elle fit tourner la lance dans sa main et la lança. L'arme se planta dans la poitrine de son adversaire qui s'écroula sur le sol, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage de l'ex-espionne russe devant l'ironie de se faire abattre par sa propre arme. Toutefois, Natasha savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de savourer sa victoire. Elle se redressa en grimaçant légèrement et courut de nouveau en direction de son ami. Elle se jeta de nouveau à genoux vers lui, tentant d'ignorer le sang qui s'étalait peu à peu autour de son corps.

\- Thor !

Cette fois, elle passa son bras derrière ses épaules et le redressa pour l'allonger dans ses bras. Sa main pressa sa joue pendant que son ton se fit plus dur.

\- Thor ! Allez Thor ! Il faut ouvrir les yeux ! Debout ! Vous êtes un Dieu bon sang ! Thor !

Il ne réagit pas vraiment et la jeune femme sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle ne pouvait pas le porter et elle refusait de l'abandonner.

\- Thor ! _Postoyannyy (debout !) !_ Cette fois le jeune homme gémit et entrouvrit faiblement les yeux.

\- Natasha…

Elle lui sourit, heureuse de le voir reprendre doucement connaissance. Sa main resta sur sa joue et sa voix s'adoucit.

\- Allez Thor. Il faut se lever.

\- Je suis si épuisé…

\- Comme l'a pu être Loki, mais il a tenu bon alors debout, pensez à lui. Il nous attend.

\- Loki…

Penser à son jeune frère en train de lutter pour sa vie, sembla subitement lui redonner quelques forces. Elle avait raison. Loki avait tout autant souffert que lui, mais il s'était battu, il avait survécu. Thor ne pouvait pas céder, il n'avait pas le droit. Il devait se relever et se battre pour ce petit frère qui attendait qu'il revienne le sauver.

Au prix d'un effort presque surhumain tellement il se sentait faible, il cramponna l'épaule de Natasha, lui murmurant en serrant les dents.

\- Aidez-moi à me relever !

La jeune femme hocha la tête et cramponna fermement son ami qui s'appuya sur elle de tout son poids. Natasha chancela et faillit s'écrouler, mais elle serra les dents. Elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer. Il comptait sur elle pour l'aider. Elle le cramponna donc pour le retenir, tentant de ne pas remarquer à quel point il était faible, tout en sachant que cela risquait de leur attirer des problèmes. Des problèmes qu'elle sentit grandir d'un coup en percevant des bruits de courses dans le couloir. Proxima et Corvus étaient hors d'état de nuire pour le moment, mais l'appareil était rempli d'ennemi et elle tentait de soutenir un homme blessé, presque inconscient qui ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps sans soins. L'idée de se battre, en le protégeant ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais elle savait qu'elle allait être obligé. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa taille, le secouant un peu.

\- Surtout si vous voulez qu'on sorte vivant d'ici ne vous effondrez pas de tout de suite.

Thor lui répondit par un grognement qui ne la rassura qu'à moitié et Natasha se dirigea vers la porte. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle cala Thor entre elle et le mur, prête à accueillir les nouveaux arrivants dont elle percevait les pas. Son cœur accéléra un peu pendant que l'adrénaline se, diffusa dans ses veines. Elle ne savait pas s'ils allaient s'en sortir, mais elle ne le laisserait pas gagner avec facilité.


	7. Trouver l'antidote

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Alors que les Avengers cherche un moyen de vaincre Thanos, un événement risque de leur faire comprendre des choses sur les vraies relations de Loki avec Thanos.**

 **Dans ce septième chapitre, Natasha prend une décision irrévocable.**

 **Alors, pour me faire pardonner mon absence de publication pendant longtemps, voilà la suite ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **L'EMPRISE DE THANOS**_

 _ **Chapitre 7 : Trouver l'antidote**_

Natasha sentit ses muscles se tendre pendant qu'elle cala Thor entre elle et le mur pour le protéger sans qu'il ne l'empêche de bien accueillir leurs nouveaux assaillants. Son esprit réfléchissait vite. Elle savait que son compagnon était grièvement blessé et qu'il lui serait sans doute difficile de combattre tout en le soutenant, mais elle ne reculerait pas.

Lentement, la porte se déverrouilla. La jeune femme retint son souffle et aperçut la silhouette d'un chitauri. Elle était déjà prête à lui bondir dessus quand elle le vit s'effondrer et qu'une autre silhouette se dessina derrière celle-ci. Elle sursauta, écarquillant les yeux.

\- Steve ?

\- Nat ?

La jeune femme sentit brutalement un poids énorme s'arracher de sa poitrine et un frémissement la parcourut pendant qu'elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Thor, le secouant doucement.

\- Hey Thor !

En découvrant l'état de son ami, sa peau trop pâle, la sueur et le sang, Steve sursauta et se substitua rapidement à la jeune femme. Thor se laissa faire en émettant un léger râle prouvant qu'il était à peine conscient. En le tirant à lui, Steve remarqua la plaie béante dans son dos, une blessure qui semblait nécessiter des soins rapidement et qui aurait sans doute tué n'importe qui d'autre. Il le redressa, faisant glisser son bras sur ses épaules en l'encourageant.

\- Allez Thor, on va sortir de là !

Ce dernier marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de redresser la tête, discernant réellement pour la première fois l'homme qui était en train de le soutenir. Une légère surprise se lut sur son visage.

\- Rogers ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. On est venu vous chercher.

\- On ? S'étonna Natasha avant d'entendre un bruit effrayant et qu'une grosse tête verte passe par la porte.

\- Chitauris venir ! Pas rester ici !

\- Banner ?

\- Il me fallait bien des renforts pour vous sortir d'ici, rétorqua Steve. C'était une mauvaise idée !

\- Je sais, mais c'est son frère. On aurait tous agi comme lui.

\- Oui. Allez, on y va.

Il fit deux pas, mais Thor s'accrocha à lui l'immobilisant tout en lui demandant d'une voix presque éteinte.

\- Loki ?

Captain America comprit son inquiétude et hocha la tête.

\- Quand on est parti il continuait à se battre.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'asgardien.

\- Il est solide mon petit frère.

Steve lui sourit, mais le perdit rapidement lorsqu'il tenta de faire un pas de plus. Thor gémit faiblement. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il sentit ses jambes céder sous lui. La tête lui tourna et le noir devint subitement si attrayant qu'il plongea dedans tête la première.

\- Thor ! S'exclama Steve en le sentant s'écrouler.

Toutefois, il savait bien que crier n'était pas une solution. Il venait d'arriver au bout de ses forces ce qui était compréhensible au vu de son état. Steve soupira et l'agrippa plus fermement.

\- Il ne faut pas rester ici.

Natasha haussa la tête.

\- Partez devant je vous rejoins.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Steve. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je dois trouver cet antidote.

\- Natasha. Nous n'avons plus le temps, je…

\- Non, le coupa l'ancienne espionne russe. Il a prit tous les risques. Il est prêt à mourir. Regarde-le… Quelle est la première question qu'il ta posé ?

\- C'est de la folie !

\- N'insiste pas Steve. Je ne le laisserai pas se réveiller pour se retrouver seul, surtout après tout ça.

Steve soupira devant la détermination de son amie.

\- Aucune chance que je te fasse changer d'avis ?

\- Non, nous sommes trop prêt pour tourner les talons ! Je vais le retrouver. Je vous retrouve au quinjet ! Prenez soin de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont injecté.

Captain America hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Sois prudente et ne t'en fais. On va le tirer de là.

...

Natasha ne put s'empêcher de suivre ses amis des yeux pendant qu'ils s'éloignèrent en direction du hangar. Laissant sa rage prendre le dessus, Hulk explosa à lui seul l'unité de chitauris qui tenta de lui barrer le passage. Ce n'était pas plus mal compte tenu de l'état de faiblesse de Thor. Natasha le savait. Il était prêt à mourir pour ramener cet antidote et s'il ne pouvait pas le faire, la jeune femme le ferait pour lui.

D'un pas décidé, l'ancienne espionne russe remonta le couloir en direction des laboratoires. Elle savait qu'ils se trouvaient dans le même quartier que la prison, sans doute pour faciliter les expériences sur les prisonniers. Cette simple idée la fit frémir, mais elle tenta de l'ignorer. Avant de tomber ridiculement dans cette embuscade, elle avait eu le temps de sortir les plans de cette partie et elle était parvenue à les mémoriser. Ce n'était pas très difficile, on lui avait appris dés son plus jeune âge à retenir des choses, toute sorte de choses ! Alors Natasha fit appel à cette mémoire qu'elle avait bien entraîné et elle remonta le couloir sans ralentir. Elle devait faire vite.

En tournant sur la droite, elle sursauta, se retrouvant face à deux chitauris qui la dévisagèrent. Toutefois, ils semblèrent hésiter quelques secondes, eux aussi surpris par la présence de la jeune femme. Natasha prit une inspiration et bondit sur eux la première. D'un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire, elle fit reculer le premier avant d'empoigner son arme avec la crosse de laquelle elle finit de l'assommer. Puis, elle retourna le blaster d'un geste rapide et tira sur le deuxième, l'atteignant en pleine tête. La créature s'écroula sur le sol et elle l'enjamba pour reprendre au plus vite ses recherches.

En arrivant à la prochaine intersection, la jeune femme ralentit pour ne pas connaître le même désagrément. Prudemment, elle passa la tête, s'attendant à voir un détachement de chitauris, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle était seule. Un léger soupir de soulagement lui échappa malgré elle avant qu'elle ne se faufile dans le couloir. Le laboratoire était au bout de ce dernier… si elle ne se trompait pas !

Rapidement, elle arriva au niveau de la porte, laissant échapper un juron bien senti en russe lorsqu'elle découvrit la serrure à code. Sachant très bien que de toute manière, le vaisseau devait être prévenu de leur escapade, elle décida de ne pas perdre de temps en tentatives vaines. Elle arma le blaster et fit feu sur la serrure, créant un court-circuit qui la fit s'ouvrir. Heureuse de sa réussite, mais pas assez pour esquisser un sourire, elle pénétra dans la pièce avant de se bloquer.

Le laboratoire était vide, mais l'ambiance, l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de ce dernier suffisait à donner la chair de poule. L'odeur, les épuisettes, le liquide sombre qui était clairement du sang dont l'odeur la prit à la gorge… tout cela suffit à faire naître un malaise en elle. Un malaise qui s'intensifia lorsqu'elle pensa à Loki, en train de lutter pour survivre et qui avait subi tout ça pendant un an… Thor avait raison. La jeune femme se targuait de savoir lire dans les gens et de savoir les comprendre, parfois pour les manipuler, mais là, elle n'avait rien vu. Pire, elle avait été injuste. Alors, certes, Loki était le dieu du mensonge, il était insondable. Pourtant, avec le recul, il y avait des expressions, des attitudes, des airs de folie qui ne trompaient pas. Elle aurait dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était plus intelligente que ça et cette pièce lui donnait de réels frissons.

Elle tenta de chasser ses idées et se rapprocha du terminal. Ce n'est pas qu'elle comprenait la langue, mais elle espérait découvrir peut-être un indice qui l'aiderait à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle remonta le fil des dossiers assez vite, faisant défiler les années, enfin, elle l'espérait…

Au bout de quelques minutes, un symbole étrange, un glyphe viking, attira son attention dans le titre d'un fichier. Un peu fébrilement, elle cliqua dessus, lançant une vidéo qui la fit sursauter.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il y avait Loki sur cette vidéo. Loki attaché sur la table en face d'elle, torse nu. Il était à demi-conscient, tremblant de fièvre et de douleur. Une lame était enfoncée dans sa cage thoracique transperçant l'un de ses poumons. Il haletait. Il luttait pour respirer, mais il était en train de se noyer dans son sang. Thanos l'observait en souriant. Un grand sourire de contentement qui lui retourna l'estomac. Comment regarder quelqu'un mourir lentement dans de telles circonstances pouvait être un jeu ? Le Titan Fou se pencha au-dessus de sa victime sans se départir de son sourire.

\- _Tu vois petit dieu… Je suis tellement heureux que tu ais finis par accepter mon offre !_

Natasha vit Loki frémir et serrer les poings pour rassembler ses forces, pour ne pas se montrer faible.

\- _Alors pourquoi faire ça ?_

\- _Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Thanos en retirant brutalement la lame de sa poitrine, lui arrachant un grand cri de douleur qu'il ne put retenir pendant que plus de sang se mit à couler. Eh bien, parce que nous ne sommes pas encore assez prêts de la Terre pour que je t'envoie là-bas et que maintenant que je te laisse un peu utiliser ta magie, je veux que tu l'utilises pour te sauver et pas pour me nuire, petit dieu._

Devant les yeux effarés de Natasha, Thanos enfonça de nouveau le poignard dans sa blessure, finissant de déchirer ses chairs et lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur qui eut raison de ses dernières forces. Loki gémit et perdit connaissance. Thanos se redressa.

\- _Ils sont si fragiles ces asgardiens…_

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Ebony Maw se rapprocha.

\- _Ça y est, il est inconscient ?_

\- _Oui, injecte-lui… Nous devons nous assurer de pouvoir le punir, s'il décide de rompre sa laisse._

Devant l'écran, Natasha frémit tellement elle sentait le sadisme dans l'intonation de Thanos. Sans la moindre émotion, Ebony Maw injecta un produit verdâtre dans le bras du jeune homme agonisant, le faisant se crisper de douleur, même sans être conscient. Natasha frissonna. Non seulement cette toxine était monstrueuse, mais son injection semblait si douloureuse.

Elle frissonnait encore devant ses images insoutenables lorsqu'elle perçut un bruit. Un nouveau juron lui échappa. Quelle idiote d'avoir perdu autant de temps ! Bien sûr que les chitauris allaient comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de mijoter ! Elle avait explosé la serrure pour entrer dans le laboratoire !

Délaissant le terminal, elle se mit donc à fouiller dans les placards, ouvrant les portes pour chercher ce fichu antidote. Si seulement elle savait à quoi il ressemblait !

Soudain, en ouvrant une nouvelle porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec un produit verdâtre portant la même initiale viking. Ils devaient sans doute avoir dû faire des tests pour trouver la bonne formule à lui injecter. A côté, sur le même porte-éprouvette, il y avait un liquide bleu. Natasha attrapa les deux séries de fiole et les glissa dans une pochette à sa ceinture tout en priant pour ne pas s'être trompé. Plus que jamais elle avait envie de sauver Loki, pour son frère, pour cette vidéo qu'elle venait de voir, elle voulait le sauver.

Au dehors, les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Ils paraissaient nombreux et la jeune femme comprit qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas passer par la porte. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une nouvelle issue et rapidement. Elle scruta la pièce autour d'elle, cherchant à trouver une solution et s'immobilisa en découvrant une grille d'aération au-dessus de l'une des armoires. Elle s'autorisa un léger sourire. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas le choix.


	8. S'échapper du Sanctuaire

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Alors que les Avengers cherche un moyen de vaincre Thanos, un événement risque de leur faire comprendre des choses sur les vraies relations de Loki avec Thanos.**

 **Dans ce huitième chapitre, les Avengers cherchent un moyen de s'échapper du vaisseau de Thanos.**

 **Alors, pour me faire pardonner mon absence de publication pendant longtemps, voilà la suite ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **L'EMPRISE DE THANOS**_

 _ **Chapitre 8 : S'échapper du Sanctuaire**_

En poussant un cri de rage, Hulk empoigna deux chitauris qu'il fracassa l'un contre l'autre, ouvrant le passage à Captain America qui soutenait Thor de plus en plus affalé contre lui. Steve savait que ce n'était pas le moment, mais il était inquiet. Il avait de la fièvre et sa blessure dans le dos était trop imposante pour ne pas recevoir de soins rapidement. Les Asgardiens avaient une force et une résistance surhumaine sur bien des aspects, mais ils étaient mortels et il savait bien que son état était de plus en plus précaire. Il n'était même pas sûr que son ami son encore conscient malgré les grognements qu'il émettait. Jamais il n'avait envisagé de voir l'asgardien aussi faible un jour. Thanos et son Ordre Noir étaient encore plus dangereux qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Devant lui, Hulk continuait de faire des ravages, leur ouvrant le passage jusqu'au hangar par lequel ils étaient passés pour venir en aide à leurs amis. Leur Quinjet était un peu plus loin, plaqué dans un recoin de l'astéroïde sur lequel était accroché les installations du Titan Fou. Ils devaient gagner la porte et sortir du hangar, mais les ennemis étaient nombreux. Des tirs fusèrent de toute part et l'un d'eux toucha Hulk à un bras. Le géant vert rugit de rage et empoigna un chariot de matériel qu'il balança à travers la pièce, écrasant trois ennemis d'un coup.

Tout en soutenant toujours Thor, Steve para un tir juste à temps. Le coup de feu ricocha et frappa le mur déclenchant une réaction en chaîne qui coupa l'électricité de la pièce.

Se retrouver dans le noir n'était peut-être pas plus mal, à condition que les chitauris ne voient pas la nuit, mais ça, Steve n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ils devaient sortir de là rapidement.

\- Hulk ! Sur la gauche !

...

A plat ventre dans le conduit d'aération sombre et légèrement répugnant à cause des odeurs qui lui agressaient les narines, Natasha entendit soudainement des cris, des bruits de coup de feu et des explosions. Les cris étaient ceux de Hulk. Ces amis étaient là, juste devant elle et ils semblaient avoir besoin de son aide. Elle devait les rejoindre et les aider. Ils ne pouvaient pas se retrouver tous piégés ici !

...

Dans le hangar, Hulk et Steve tentaient toujours de progresser en direction de la sortie et de l'endroit où ils avaient cachés leur appareil. Seulement, prévenu par les autres, les adversaires devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et Steve avait l'impression d'être en train de devenir la proie d'un véritable essaim démoniaque. D'ailleurs, d'autres chitauris déboulèrent à ce moment de la droite, par un étroit couloir, pour les arrêter. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus se contenter de se défendre, Captain déposa doucement Thor sur le sol et se mit en position pour se battre. D'un coup de bouclier, il fit reculer deux adversaires avant d'en assommer un troisième d'un violent coup de poing. A ses côtés, Hulk continuait à faire des ravages, mais Steve savait bien que si tout le vaisseau finissait par leur tomber dessus, ils n'iraient pas loin. Il leur fallait une solution et vite. Seulement, pour le moment, il n'avait pas d'idées.

Pourtant, ce fut à cet instant qu'une grille s'ouvrit dans un mur à sa gauche et qu'une silhouette en sauta en jetant deux grenades qui explosèrent et firent voler en l'air une grande partie de leurs adversaires.

Leste comme un chat, Natasha rejoignit ses partenaires.

\- Toujours là ?

Steve fronça les sourcils et se baissa pour redresser Thor. L'ancienne espionne russe le détailla avec un air inquiet tant il lui paraissait affaibli.

\- Dépêchons.

Ensemble, les trois amis purent enfin gagner la sortie. Armes au poing, Natasha abattit plusieurs ennemis qui tentèrent de les rattraper avant de courir pour rejoindre les garçons. Ensembles, ils sautèrent derrière un amas rocheux et se dévalèrent la pente jusqu'à l'appareil.

D'une main, Captain composa le code et pénétra dans l'appareil, ses amis sur les talons. A l'intérieur, Steve déposa doucement Thor avant de courir aux commandes. Natasha se tourna vers Hulk qui paraissait toujours énervé et lui sourit tout en murmurant d'une voix douce.

\- Chut… Calme-toi. Ecoute ma voix, calme-toi !

Pendant que Steve décollait, Hulk sembla s'apaiser et frémit, perdant sa taille et sa couleur verte pour redevenir Bruce Banner. Natasha lui sourit.

\- C'est bien.

\- On s'en est sorti ? Demanda Bruce.

\- Pour le moment, dit Natasha en s'agenouillant devant Thor dont l'état ne cessait de l'inquiéter.

Elle glissa une main sous sa tête, la manipulant doucement.

\- Thor ?

Ce dernier ne réagit pas, restant totalement inerte, ce qui lui entraîna un pincement au cœur. Elle l'avait suivi pour l'aider, pour le soutenir et elle n'avait pu que rester là à rien faire, regardant ces monstres le torturer lentement, lui qui voulait juste sauver la vie de son frère.

\- Allez Thor, murmura Natasha d'une voix douce. Ouvrez les yeux. J'ai l'antidote. Tout va bien se passer. Il faut tenir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si on le sauve et que vous n'êtes plus là ? Il a besoin de vous, comme vous avez besoin de lui…

L'asgardien ne bougea toujours pas et la jeune femme sentait bien ses forces décliner. Luttant contre son angoisse, elle se retourna vers Bruce, lui demandant tout en gardant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Vite, la trousse de soin.

\- Et après, je vais avoir besoin d'un copilote ! Lança Steve.

Natasha et Bruce se retournèrent en direction de leur ami qui avait prit les commandes. Ce dernier dans une manœuvre qui les secoua brutalement, plongea sur la droite évitant les tirs de deux appareils chitauris qui venaient de les prendre en chasse.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air décidé à nous laisser partir ! Leur lança-t-il.

En manquant de perdre l'équilibre, Bruce parvint à traverser la pièce et à agripper la trousse de soins qu'il tendit à Natasha. Quand elle lui prit des mains, il observa les crispations de douleurs et les gouttes de sueur qui parsemaient le front de Thor, comprenant à son tour que son état était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Comment il va ?

Pour toute réponse, Natasha glissa les doigts dans le cou de son ami, percevant son pouls faible et filant.

\- Mal… On est en train de les perdre tous les deux.

...

 _Tout était blanc, cotonneux et puis soudain, avec une légère brise, les nuages se dissipèrent et là, devant lui se dressa fièrement la cité d'Asgard avec son palais aux tours dorées et ses rues animées. Thor sourit. Il était rentré. Il était enfin chez lui. D'un pas pressé, il s'élança vers la cité. Il savait qu'il était attendu. Il le savait. Il voyait son père et sa mère sur la terrasse du palais. Ils souriaient. Ils semblaient heureux et ils n'étaient pas seuls. Dans la foule, il avait reconnu la silhouette du Trio Palatin et plus loin, Heimdall discutait avec une Asgardienne à la longue chevelure blonde._

 _Oui, tous étaient là, dans la cité et ils l'attendaient. Il le savait. Ils étaient en train tour à tour de lui faire signe. Il était enfin revenu chez lui, depuis le temps qu'il en avait envie. Il pensait que c'était impossible, mais non, au final il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui. Tout était si paisible et il avait envie de ça… de ce calme, de cette tranquillité… Tout ce qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir lui être accordé. Il avait besoin de cela. Tout son être lui demandait._

 _Alors, il pressa le pas, mais fut immobilisé par un bras agrippant le sien. Thor sursauta et se retourna vivement, prêt à arracher la tête de l'importun qui se mettait en travers de sa route, mais il s'immobilisa brusquement en croisant le regard émeraude qui le détaillait._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

\- _Loki ?_

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Répéta de nouveau son frère, une ride d'inquiétude sincère barrant son front._

\- _Eh bien, je rentre chez nous, dit Thor en désignant la ville avant de faire mine de se diriger vers elle._

 _Mais Loki le retint de nouveau par le bras._

\- _Non ! Tu ne peux pas._

\- _Bien sûr que si ! Regarde ! Nous sommes si proches !_

 _Thor tenta de faire lâcher son frère, mais ce dernier l'agrippa plus fermement encore, refusant qu'il échappe à sa poigne._

\- _Ne m'abandonne pas._

\- _Quoi ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Viens avec moi Loki, c'est chez toi aussi._

\- _Non…_

\- _Loki, je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que nous avions dépassé cette idée. Tu es mon frère ! Ta place est à mes côtés et aux côtés de nos parents !_

\- _Je sais, tout comme la tienne est avec moi, répondit Loki en acquiesçant doucement._

\- _Parfaitement !_

\- _Alors ne me laisse pas seul. Reste-là…_

\- _Loki…_

\- _Asgard n'est plus mon frère. Si tu les rejoins, nous serons séparés pour toujours. Ne me laisse pas seul… Je t'en prie… Donne-moi une raison de continuer à résister !_

 _La voix de Loki tremblait et des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Totalement déboussolé et ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer, Thor se tourna vers Asgard. Son père, sa mère et ses amis lui faisaient toujours des signes et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas le droit de les rejoindre pour les embrasser et les étreindre. Il fit donc deux pas de plus, forçant Loki à lâcher son bras, bien décidé à dévaler cette colline, mais il fut subitement immobilisé par un sanglot bruyant._

 _Intrigué, il se retourna, découvrant son frère en larmes et complètement dévasté à genoux sur le sol. Ses parents l'attendaient, mais son frère, son petit frère n'allait pas bien. Il pleurait, il tremblait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi._

 _Tout à sa peine, le jeune homme ne perçut pas son aîné revenir vers lui._

\- _Ne m'abandonne pas._

 _Presque au ralenti, Thor s'agenouilla devant lui, touchant doucement son épaule._

\- _Hey ?_

\- _Thor ! S'exclama ce dernier en le découvrant à nouveau prêt de lui._

 _Sans lui laisser le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait, Loki agrippa son frère, le serrant dans ses bras._

\- _Reste-là ! S'il te plaît…_

 _Thor sursauta et referma ses bras autour du corps de son cadet, le serrant en retour contre lui pour essayer de mettre fin à ses tremblements. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne comprenait pas quoi, mais tant que son petit frère ne se serait pas calmé, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Alors il le berça doucement._

\- _D'accord je reste là._

 _Loki frissonna et sembla se calmer un peu, murmurant doucement :_

\- _Lutte grand-frère… Lutte…_

 _..._

Une douleur, un spasme qui en découle et un sursaut… Un sursaut et un cri.

\- Loki !

Natasha sursauta à son tour et se pencha au-dessus de son ami. Thor était toujours étendu sur la banquette du Quinjet. Il était torse nu et l'ancienne espionne russe avait fini de panser ses blessures les plus sérieuses. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine tentant de l'apaiser.

\- Tout va bien Thor.

\- Natasha ? Demanda ce dernier en repoussant sa main pour se redresser.

Il regarda autour de lui avec un air un peu perdu, prenant quelques secondes avant de demander.

\- Loki ?

\- Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? La toxine ? L'antidote ?

\- Thanos ! Ajouta Thor pendant que ses idées se mettaient en place.

\- Oui, Thanos.

Un long frémissement parcourut le jeune dieu pendant qu'il se mit à trembler.

\- Nous sommes où là ?

\- Nous rentrons à la maison.

\- Attendez ! On ne peut pas partir ! S'exclama Thor en tentant de se lever. Il faut y retourner. Nous devons trouver cet antidote, je…

\- Chut… Tenta de le calmer Natasha. Je l'ai Thor. Je l'ai…

\- Vous l'avez ?

\- Je ne serai pas reparti sans. Maintenant, rallongez-vous.


	9. S'abandonner à l'ombre

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Alors que les Avengers cherche un moyen de vaincre Thanos, un événement risque de leur faire comprendre des choses sur les vraies relations de Loki avec Thanos.**

 **Dans ce neuvième chapitre, les Avengers reviennent au laboratoire mais est-ce qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard pour sauver Loki ?**

 **Alors, pour me faire pardonner mon absence de publication pendant longtemps, voilà la suite ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **L'EMPRISE DE THANOS**_

 _ **Chapitre 9 : S'abandonner à l'ombre**_

Le moniteur cardiaque émettait un bruit régulier, un bruit aiguë et désagréable, mais auquel se rattachait Clint. Par miracle, grâce à l'acharnement de Stark, au soutien de Strange et à son métabolisme de « dieu », le cœur de Loki était reparti. Son rythme était faible, irrégulier, mais il était reparti. C'était bien le principal, même si tout lui semblait aller de plus en plus mal. En effet, malgré ce petit miracle, l'état de l'asgardien continuait à se dégrader lentement, la toxine mortelle faisant son oeuvre assassine et amplifiant peu à peu son effet dévastateur sur son organisme. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, mais il aurait besoin d'un miracle maintenant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Clint pressa un peu plus fort la main de Loki, qu'il ne lâchait pas, pour continuer à l'encourager. Il n'était pas Thor, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'il était seul. Loki ne réagit pas, mais c'était dramatiquement normal. Depuis l'épisode où ils avaient failli le perdre, ce dernier semblait plonger dans un coma encore plus profond et douloureux. Une douleur dont il avait été le témoin impuissant. En effet, à la suite d'une violente quinte de toux, Clint avait aidé Strange à l'allonger sur le côté. La toxine semblait surtout attaquer ses poumons et dans un dernier spasme de toux, il avait craché des caillots de sang qui lui avaient laissé une respiration sifflante et en lambeaux.

Pour l'aider à tenir, Tony lui avait posé un drain afin d'évacuer le sang de son poumon et l'avait définitivement intubé pour l'aider à respirer, mais Clint savait que cela ne servait qu'à repousser doucement l'inévitable. Il sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner. Ses fonctions vitales étaient en train de lâcher les unes après les autres et Clint savait. Il savait aussi qu'il devait se concentrer sur les battements de son cœur. Des battements de plus en plus erratiques qui ne cessaient de l'inquiéter. Si jamais ils cessaient, cette fois, il ne reviendrait pas. Il était bien trop faible pour ça. Il était si blanc qu'il faisait presque déjà mort. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, cela le touchait profondément et sa main ne cessait de serer la sienne pour l'encourager, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul et lui murmurer qu'il devait vivre pour son frère, son frère qui allait revenir.

En face de lui, alors qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Tony donna un coup de poing sur le bureau et se leva brusquement, tournant son regard en direction de la table sur laquelle était étendu Loki, plus mort que vivant. Stephen Strange qui tentait toujours de le maintenir en vie en se projetant dans son esprit et Clint se tournèrent vers le milliardaire.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hawkeye.

\- Je ne comprends ! Je n'arrive à rien.

\- Vous n'êtes pas médecin, tenta Strange, et…

\- Peu importe une toxine c'est de la technologie et la technologie c'est mon domaine ! Je devrais trouver comment l'aider… et pas seulement le regarder mourir en souffrant de plus en plus !

Tony baissa la tête, murmurant d'un ton plus bas mais où la colère transpirait toujours.

\- Il ne mérite pas ça… Je devrais pouvoir l'aider.

Toujours en refrénant sa colère, Tony redressa la tête, prit une seringue sur son bureau et se rapprocha du jeune dieu dont il prit le bras en soupirant.

\- Allez Loki. Je ne sais pas si la morphine vous fait quelque chose, si elle vous soulage, mais faut s'accrocher, dit-il en lui faisant l'injection. Faut laisser du temps à votre frère.

Clint le laissa terminer avant de murmurer presque plus pour lui-même que pour le milliardaire.

\- Il ne faut pas se décourager. Son cœur est reparti. Il se bat.

\- Mais cela a été un miracle, dit Strange en redressant la tête. Je ne peux plus rien faire moi non plus.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Clint en sursautant.

\- Je suis désolé. Il s'éteint et cette fois, il ne reviendra pas…

\- Non ! Il faut le retenir ! S'exclama Clint.

\- Je n'ai plus la force pour ça.

OooooO

 _Il y avait l'Ombre… Une Ombre de plus en plus sombre, oppressante, immuable et une douleur persistante qui lui vrillait les tripes, lui coupait le souffle et empêchait son cœur de battre régulièrement. Cela rendait chaque mouvement, chaque geste difficile et douloureux. De toute manière, pourquoi il devrait se lever ? Pourquoi il devrait se forcer à tenir ? Pourquoi il devrait continuer à se battre ? Son corps lui réclamait le calme et la quiétude. Pourquoi ne pas lâcher ? Il avait accompli ce qui lui tenait à cœur… Il avait aidé son frère. Il le savait… Il aurait voulu l'accompagner un peu plus, l'aider à combattre, à avancer, à trouver sa place dans cet univers, mais il était si fatigué et la douleur était si insupportable qu'il laissa échapper un soupir tout en murmurant faiblement._

\- _Pardonne-moi grand frère…_

 _Et l'Ombre parvint à l'engloutir._

OooooO

C'était assez singulier. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été habité par une telle urgence et une telle angoisse. C'était simple, Natasha avait eu l'impression de se retrouver dehors avant même que le Quinjet ne se soit réellement posé. Ce n'était peut-être pas une impression au final tant elle était pressée de regagner le laboratoire. Pendant que Thor s'était endormi d'épuisement, ils avaient recontactés la base et tous savaient dans quel état précaire se trouvait Loki. Son cœur avait failli ne pas repartir et chaque minute qui passait lui coûtait ses dernières forces. Alors, la peur de ne pas revenir à temps, lui vrillait les entrailles.

C'était pour cela que la jeune femme était descendue en courant de l'appareil pour gagner au plus vite le laboratoire. L'ancienne espionne russe ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre une seule minute.

De son côté, aidé par Steve, Thor avait rassemblé lui aussi ses forces. Cap' avait essayé de lui dire qu'il lui fallait un peu plus de repos, mais il avait refusé d'attendre. Loki était là, tout proche en train de lutter et cette étrange expérience qu'il avait vécu dans son rêve, sans en parler aux autres, le faisait encore trembler en n'annonçant rien de bon. Il voulait revoir son frère, lui tenir la main… être juste là en fait… juste là au cas où…

...

Quand la porte du laboratoire de Tony s'ouvrit tous les occupants firent un bond, surpris par la vitesse à laquelle Natasha courut en direction du milliardaire. A son air sombre, Clint qui la connaissait bien comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de difficile et il lâcha doucement la main de Loki pour se rapprocher d'elle afin de comprendre.

Tony se leva de son siège pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Natasha ?

Sans répondre la jeune femme se dirigea vers Stark en jetant un léger coup d'œil furtif à Loki. Un coup d'œil qui suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait eu raison de vouloir se dépêcher. L'ancienne espionne russe s'immobilisa et sortit les fioles au contenu bleu de sa poche pour les tendre à Tony. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en lui prenant avec délicatesse.

\- Ce sont les antidotes ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai fouillé son laboratoire des horreurs. J'ai trouvé une vidéo… quelque chose d'horrible. Une vidéo où ils le torturaient gratuitement avant de lui injecter cette saleté verte, dit-elle en lui donnant aussi les autres tubes. Les bleues étaient avec, sur le même porte-fiole et portent le même symbole. J'ai pensé que c'était forcément l'antidote, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Il faudrait faire des analyses.

\- Je n'ai plus le temps pour ça.

\- Stark… Ça pourrait le tuer, si je me suis trompé.

\- Il est presque déjà mort, dit Tony en faisant tourner l'une des fioles entre ses doigts. Je ne pense pas que ça change grand-chose.

Natasha frissonna et se retourna vers Loki. Elle qui osait à peine le faire. La pâleur de sa peau, ses frissons de fièvre et ses crispations de douleur, Stark avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle fut prise de nausées à l'idée de s'être trompé. Clint dû le percevoir puisqu'il lui posa un main sur le bras.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Non, tout ça, pour peut-être ne pas le sauver.

\- Ne pense pas à ça, je…

Clint ne termina pas sa phrase car ce fut à cet instant que Steve entra en soutenant Thor. L'asgardien était faible, blessé et ne tenait pas encore seul sur ses jambes. Son état ne pouvait que confirmer les mauvais pressentiments de Clint, mais au moins, ils étaient tous revenus en vie de cette périlleuse mission car Banner entra en dernier, courant à son tour en direction de Natasha et Tony.

En découvrant l'état de son frère, Thor ne put retenir un cri de douleur qui lui déclencha de légers tremblements de panique.

\- Non ! Loki !

Se défaisant des bras de Steve qui continuait à le soutenir, il parvint à faire quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la table sur laquelle son jeune frère était étendu. Sa peau était de plus en plus pâle. Thor effleura sa jouer et le masque d'intubation sans comprendre.

Clint se rapprocha, murmurant en réponse à sa question muette.

\- Il n'arrive plus à respirer seul. La toxine attaque ses poumons. On a du lui poser un drain aussi pour évacuer le liquide. Je suis désolée.

Thor le remercia d'un hochement de tête et frémit avant de s'écrouler en parti sur son frère pour déposer son front sur le sien.

\- Loki… Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas. Tu m'as sauvé… Ne me laisse pas.

Les larmes vinrent et Thor ne sentit pas les mains les mains de Steve sur sa taille qui le soutinrent par peur qu'il s'effondre totalement.

\- Allez petit frère. Ce n'est pas possible… C'est un cauchemar. Ne m'abandonne pas. Ta peau est si froide. Accroche-toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je te demande tellement pardon de ne pas avoir compris pour ce monstre, pour t'avoir laissé subir ça pendant un an… Allez petit frère… Reste avec moi. Je t'aime. Je suis là… Ne meure pas.

Terrassé par ses émotions, les jambes de Thor cédèrent et il s'écroula à moitié, soutenu par Steve qui le récupéra et l'aida à se mettre à genoux. Il était encore tellement faible.

\- On va le sauver Thor. Il lutte toujours.

Thor ne lui répondit pas. Alors, tout en tentant de l'encourager, Steve redressa la tête vers Strange, cherchant dans son regard une approbation à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais quand le magicien secoua doucement la tête, la peur se mit aussi à l'étreindre. Non, il ne pouvait pas échouer si prêt du but, il ne pouvait pas le perdre après tout ça.

Pourtant, ce fut à cet instant précis que le moniteur cardiaque se mit à biper furieusement, marquant l'arrêt des battements déjà trop faibles du cœur de Loki. Thor comprit sans avoir à redresser la tête. Il comprit parce que les doigts de son jeune frère, dont il serait toujours la main, même à genoux sur le sol étaient en train de devenir bleus. Ils devenaient bleus parce qu'il s'éteignait… Il émit un sanglot bruyant, pleurant d'une voix brisée.

\- Non pas ça… Loki…

Ses doigts pressèrent ceux de son cadet et ses émotions le submergèrent comme une déferlante exacerbant ses douleurs physiques et émotionnelles. Il s'était battu, mais il allait le perdre. Tout se mit à tourner, les voix se firent plus lointaines et il ne sentit pas partir, s'écroulant entièrement dans les bras de Steve qui le tenait toujours.

\- Non ! Thor !


	10. Déchirer le brouillard

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Alors que les Avengers cherche un moyen de vaincre Thanos, un événement risque de leur faire comprendre des choses sur les vraies relations de Loki avec Thanos.**

 **Dans ce dixième chapitre, il est temps de répondre à la question. L'antidote était-il le bon et les deux frères survivront-ils ?**

 **Alors, pour me faire pardonner mon absence de publication pendant longtemps, voilà la suite ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **L'EMPRISE DE THANOS**_

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Déchirer le brouillard**_

Au bruit du moniteur, Tony sursauta et empoigna rapidement la seringue en maugréant.

\- Bon cette fois, il n'est plus l'heure de douter !

Tout aussi prestement, il traversa la pièce et empoigna le bras de Loki auquel il injecta le contenu de la fiole bleue sous le regard inquiet de Natasha qui eut l'impression de se retrouver en apnée. Si ce n'était pas le bon produit, il était en train de mettre fin à sa vie… Enfin, pour le moment, son cœur ne battait plus, ce n'était plus le temps de se poser des questions. A ses côtes, Bruce attrapa le chariot de réanimation pour charger les palets.

Tony retira l'aiguille du bras de Loki, murmurant autant pour lui que pour le jeune dieu.

\- Allez Loki… faut se battre.

Bruce passa à ses côtés et plaqua les palets sur son torse, les déclenchant et faisait tressaillir le corps inerte du jeune dieu.

Tony en profita pour lancer un regard à Thor, étendu inerte dans les bras de Steve qui le maintenait contre lui.

\- Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il a été torturé et il est blessé. Il a besoin de soins et de repos.

\- Décidément, marmonna Tony en faisant le tour de la table pendant que Bruce activait les palets, libérant une décharge qui parcourut le corps du jeune dieu pour tenter de le ramener à la vie.

Une décharge qui resta sans effet si Tony en jugeait par la réactivation du chargement pendant qu'il s'agenouillait auprès de Thor, glissant ses doigts sans son cou pour sentir son pouls.

OooooO

 _La douleur était à peine perceptible, c'était étrange. Après avoir ressenti tellement de souffrance, la sentir s'éteindre était presque… dérangeant… Déroutant paradoxe que Loki n'avait encore jamais ressenti jusque là. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était en train de mourir ? Qu'il était déjà mort ? Possible… Un nuage sombre l'entourait et il semblait flotter dans les airs, planer, comme suspendu entre deux eaux. Ses poumons s'emplirent d'air une dernière fois et Loki sentit que c'était la fin… Cette fois, il ne survivrait pas. L'air lui manquait déjà. Il allait perdre connaissance et tout serait fini… Perdre connaissance et…_

 _Soudain, déchirant l'ombre une main traversa les nuages noirs, une main puissante, large, qui agrippa le jeune homme par sa tunique pendant qu'une voix tonna à son oreille._

\- _Loki !_

 _..._

Loki !

Loki ! !

Loki ! ! !

...

Comme revenant d'une profonde apnée, Loki prit une inspiration rude pendant que ses yeux s'ouvrirent et que la douleur revint brutalement. Le jeune homme se crispa et gémit tout en se mettant à tousser. Pourquoi il avait aussi mal alors que tout cela lui semblait si loin quelques secondes auparavant ? Il gémit une nouvelle fois et tenta de se redresser, même si le brouillard semblait encore l'envelopper. Une main se posa doucement sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de le faire pendant qu'une voix féminine lui murmura.

\- Doucement Loki ! Tout va bien ! Doucement !

Pour toute réponse, le jeune dieu gémit, toussa et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux retrouvant peu à peu l'usage de la vue. Devant lui se dessina des cheveux roux, une main qui pressait toujours sa poitrine et un visage qu'il reconnut assez rapidement.

\- Romanoff ?

Natasha sourit, heureuse d'entendre sa voix même si elle était faible, cassée et peu reconnaissable.

\- Oui, Loki. Tout va bien.

Au vue de la douleur et de la quinte de toux qui le terrassa, le laissant gémir de souffrance en tremblant légèrement, il n'était pas si sûr que tout aille bien. Il se recroquevilla sur un côté, continuant de gémir pendant qu'il sentit les mains de Natasha, le presser avec douceur et qu'une autre main, plus masculine se posa sur son front.

\- Il faut respirer doucement, ça va passer.

Loki redressa la tête vers l'inconnu, surprit de voir qu'il s'agissait de Strange qui se pencha un plus sur lui.

\- C'est ça, doucement Loki.

Le jeune homme frémit et laissa un échapper une légère plainte avant de murmurer dans un souffle.

\- Mon frère ?

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux parce qu'il y avait cet étrange songe dans la plaine surplombant Asgard et qu'il était terrifié par son sens.

\- Reposez-vous, lui répondit Strange.

Ces deux mots, deux petits mots le pétrifièrent sur place. Loki sentit son cœur se serrer et demanda une nouvelle fois.

\- Mon frère, s'il vous plaît.

\- Vous êtes encore faible et…

\- Où est mon frère ? Demanda Loki éclatant en sanglot pendant que son corps tremblait de plus en plus.

Natasha redressa la tête, croisant le regard de Strange avant de glisser ses bras sous le corps de Loki pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine. Ce dernier se tendit.

\- Mon frère s'il vous plaît…. Murmura Loki.

Strange soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit en prenant la main de Loki dans la sienne.

\- Je suis désolé Loki. Vous étiez en train de mourir. On a tout fait pour vous ramener. Votre frère s'est effondré à cause de sa fatigue et de sa blessure. Nous avons essayé aussi, mais son corps était trop fatigué. Son cœur n'a pas tenu, je suis désolé Loki.

Loki mit quelques secondes à encaisser la nouvelle avant de se cabrer et de laisser échapper un cri de désespoir qui le vrilla en deux et coupa ses forces. La tête lui tourna et le vide l'appela de nouveau.

\- Loki ! Hurla Natasha en le voyant s'effondrer dans ses bras. Loki !

...

Loki !

Loki ! !

Loki ! ! !

...

Une voix… Toujours l'ombre, mais une autre voix, différente, plus brutale et plus connue aussi.

\- Loki ! Allez ouvre-les yeux ! Loki ! Reviens !

Le jeune homme gémit doucement et se cabra de douleur en laissant échapper une plainte. La douleur était encore plus brutale. Tous ses muscles étaient crispés même si des spasmes incontrôlés, le faisait trembler plus fort. Son cœur battait mal et l'air lui manquait, mais ce n'était pas important. Il y avait une main sur sa joue, une main qui se glissa sous ses épaules.

\- Tu peux le faire, ouvre-les yeux.

Ouvrir les yeux ? Pourquoi pas… A condition qu'il ait assez de forces pour le faire. Loki s'arqua à cause de la douleur et un râle guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il parvint à entrouvrir les yeux.

Ses efforts furent accueillis par un regard bleu, un sourire franc et une main qui lui pressa la joue avec affection.

\- C'est ça petit frère, ouvre les yeux. Je suis là.

Loki frémit, détaillant avec incrédulité la personne penchée au-dessus de lui.

\- Thor ?

Ses souvenirs s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Ne venait-on pas de lui dire qu'il état mort en essayant de le sauver ?

A la grandeur de son sourire, il comprit que son aîné ne se posait pas trop ce genre de questions. Il lui pressa un peu plus fort la joue tout en laissant son pouce la caresser doucement.

\- Oui, tout va bien Loki. J'ai eu peur de te perdre, mais Natasha a trouvé le bon antidote.

\- Mais toi tu es mort, murmura doucement Loki pendant que les larmes lui venaient.

Thor parut sincèrement surpris.

\- Non. J'aurais pu mourir, mais heureusement nous formons une équipe.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Je… Elle vient de me dire que tu t'étais effondré pendant qu'ils essayaient de me ramener et qu'il n'avait pas pu faire repartir ton cœur.

\- Je me suis effondré c'est vrai, quand j'ai cru t'avoir perdu, mais tout va bien. Toi et moi on s'en est sorti.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je… bredouilla Loki avant de se mettre à gémir de douleur.

Inquiet, Thor se pencha un peu plus sur son frère, lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille.

\- Loki… Tu es resté une semaine entière dans le coma à lutter contre cette saleté, malgré l'antidote. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre. Tu étais si faible. Tu n'arrivais pas à respirer seul, mais mon petit frère est solide. Il est revenu.

\- J'ai mal…

\- Je sais. Je vois que tu souffres, mais ça va aller.

La main de Thor ne quittait pas sa joue et Loki fut parcouru par un long tremblement de douleur.

\- Cela paraissait si réel.

\- Non, tu luttais. Tout ce que tu as vécu ces derniers temps, ce n'était que des souvenirs atroces ou des illusions.

\- Comment je peux savoir que ce n'est pas une illusion maintenant ?

\- Regarde-moi petit frère.

Loki posa des yeux plus attentifs sur son frère. Son frère dont la peau était anormalement blanche. Un bleu s'étalait sur sa joue droite et une coupure barrait son arcade sourcilière du même côté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir.

Loki fronça les sourcils et au prix d'un effort surhumain, leva la main pour faire glisser ses doigts sur les coupures visibles sur le visage de son frère.

\- Mais qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Les mêmes qui s'en sont pris à toi pendant un an. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Comment tu as pu trouver la force de survivre à tout ça pendant un an.

\- Je savais que tu étais là, répondit Loki en luttant contre ses émotions, que tu viendrais me chercher, que tu ne pouvais pas m'abandonner, pas toi, même après tout ça.

\- Mais je ne suis pas venu.

\- Et j'ai cédé… Je suis faible.

\- Non, tu as survécu. Mon petit frère n'est pas un faible, mais je vois qu'il est épuisé.

\- Nous sommes vivants alors ?

\- Oui… Si j'étais une illusion, je n'aurais pas ces cicatrices.

\- C'est vrai, admit Loki en souriant légèrement pour la première fois malgré la douleur. Nous sommes vivants alors…

\- Oui.

\- Et Thanos ?

\- On va se charger de lui, mais pour l'instant, tu as encore besoin de repos, dit Thor en tentant de se relever du bord du lit de son frère sur lequel il était assis.

Toutefois, Loki lui attrapa le bras tentant de le retenir.

\- Ne me laisse pas seul s'il te plait.

Thor sourit, touché par les tremblements de la voix de son cadet. A cet instant, tout un tas de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Des souvenirs anciens remplis de tendresse et de complicité. Des souvenirs dans lesquels ils se voyaient étendus sur l'herbe contemplant les nuages après avoir couru pour échapper à la surveillance des gardes et de leurs parents, riant aux éclats avant de s'endormir côte à côté, paisibles… Des souvenirs plus douloureux dans lesquels il entendait son jeune frère se réveiller en pleurant, terrassé par un autre cauchemar, et qu'il s'empressait de rejoindre pour apaiser et serrer dans ses bras, finissant la nuit avec lui, le tenant blotti contre sa poitrine…

Sans vraiment y penser, Thor, passa une main dans sa chevelure noire en désordre, dont certaines mèches collaient encore à son front à cause de la fièvre, puis ses doigts glissèrent sous sa tête et il lui pressa doucement la nuque. Loki frémit et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par ce geste intime et apaisant.

Thor le regarda et se glissa doucement sur le lit dans une position instable dont il se moqua, ramenant délicatement la tête de son frère contre son épaule en lui murmurant.

\- Repose-toi, je suis là… Je serai toujours là Loki.

Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête et la fit glisser dans le cou de son aîné déposant sa joue contre sa peau. Une peau dont la douce chaleur le fit soupirer. Il percevait son pouls. Il était en vie. Ils étaient en vie tous les deux. Tout le reste n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Loki ferma les yeux et Thor bascula doucement en grimaçant. Sa blessure le tirait encore un peu, mais son frère avait besoin de lui, besoin de ses bras. Il souffrait toujours, cela se voyait dans ses muscles noués. Thor n'avait rien pour le soulager autre que sa présence et il savait que c'était déjà beaucoup. Il posa sa joue sur le sommet du crâne de son frère, murmurant doucement tout en l'enserrant.

\- Je t'aime petit-frère.

Loki tressaillit, murmurant faiblement en réponse avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

\- Je t'aime grand frère.

...

De l'autre côté de la salle, Natasha ferma doucement la porte avant de sursauter. Clint lui fit un sourire moqueur.

\- Eh bien alors, voilà que je surprends la Veuve Noire.

\- Je pensais à autre chose.

\- Comment ils vont tous les deux ?

\- Mieux…

Clint fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je l'ai vu tu sais… Quand je me suis mise à chercher cet antidote. J'ai vu une séance de torture qu'ils lui ont infligés. J'ai vu sa souffrance, son incompréhension. Je l'ai vu se noyer dans son sang lentement. Nous aurions dû comprendre Clint…

\- Tu parles de New York ?

\- Il était tellement faible et ils le torturaient gratuitement, juste pour le garder affaibli le temps d'arriver à proximité de la Terre.

\- Même son frère ne l'a pas compris.

\- Je sais, mais c'est si horrible de penser qu'on a tenté de tuer quelqu'un qui a été massacré pendant si longtemps. J'ai retrouvé les vidéos de sa première attaque du S.H.I.E.L.D… Il tenait à peine debout Clint… Il n'arrivait pas à marcher…

\- Ne pense plus à ça.

\- C'est difficile après avoir vu ces images.

\- Nat, dit Clint en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Ce type est un monstre, nous le savons tous, mais pour le moment nous sommes tous en vie, alors on va se battre et on va le faire payer.

Natasha hocha la tête.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Il est temps qu'il reçoive ce qu'il mérite.

* * *

 **Merci à tous d'avoir suivi et aimé cette histoire ! Je suis heureuse qu'elle vous ai plu. Je me demandais si je n'écrirais pas une suite pour les voir combattre réellement Thanos maintenant que nos Avengers sont réunis. On verra bien ;)**

 **A bientôt peut-être sur un autre texte ;)**


End file.
